


Briser le cercle vicieux.

by AngelicaR2



Series: UA 6x21/6x22 Black Fairy's Curse [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Fairy's Dark Curse, Cursed Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Cursed Storybrooke, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, F/M, Hookfire - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Resurrection, Rumbelle - Freeform, Sequel, Suicide Attempt, Supposed madness, Swan Queen - Freeform, psychiatric hospital
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: (Suite de Notre défaite et de Ce que nous ne voulions pas voir). Toutes les malédictions sont faites pour être détruites. Neal ne se souvient pas encore, mais il sait, et s'il ne peut sauver personne, au moins fera-t-il tout pour rétablir la vérité. Et sauver son fils. SwanQueen. Hookfire. Rumbelle.





	1. Prologue : Tout est parfait ?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Break the vicious circle.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211392) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



Neal Cassidy était heureux. Ce n'était pas forcément une chose à laquelle il était habitué, en fait c'était plutôt récent pour lui. Depuis quand, il ne se souvenait plus, il se rappelait d'une époque où ce n'était pas le cas, même s'il s'en souvenait de moins en moins.

 

Il essayait de plus en plus d'oublier ça. Cette époque était beaucoup trop sombre pour qu'il ait envie de se souvenir. Certains de ses souvenirs avaient disparu, en raison de la malédiction, mais la majorité de ceux qui restaient étaient vrais, aucun n'ayant vraiment été modifié par celle qui avait lancé le sort.

 

À quelques détails près, puisqu'il avait quant même oublié certaines choses. Tout ce qui concernait sa vie dans le monde sans magie. Ce qu'il y avait eu avant était intact, mais pas cela.

 

Neal avait oublié Emma, la Sauveuse avait complètement été effacée de sa mémoire, sorte de précaution mise en place par sa grand-mère, refusant que son sort soit déstabilise par un ancien Lost Boy qui se souviendrait.

 

Pour Neal, cette vie là n'avait rien de joyeux, il ne se souvenait pas non plus de la malédiction, croyant toujours que son père était là parce qu'il avait réussi à abandonner sa magie. Selon lui, son père était finalement devenu quelqu'un de bien, avait fini par choisir son fils et la lumière.

 

Rien ne subsistait de la magie présente dans ce monde, d'August, de Tamara, ou même d'Henry.

 

Surtout pas d'Henry.

 

Fiona avait tout effacé, les moments heureux avec Emma, ou aux côtés de Tamara. Ainsi que les mauvais, comme sa culpabilité par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait à Emma, ou le moment où son père avait failli mourir, puis était revenu grâce à lui.

 

Ou encore l'opération Henry, à Neverland, qui n'avait pas été de tout repos ; mais il oubliait aussi d'autres moments forts, comme la scène des « retrouvailles » avec Hook, en quelque sorte, à savoir lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin réconciliés.

 

Oh, et, plus important encore, Neal Cassidy ne se souvenait pas qu'il avait été mort.

 

Ce qui était une bonne chose, en fait.

 

Sa vie dans l'Enchanted Forest, il s'en rappelait bel et bien, les bonnes comme les mauvaises choses, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que sa mémoire n'avait pas été modifiée.

 

Ainsi, quand les choses commencèrent à évoluer, le jeune homme ne s'y attendait pas.

 

_§§§§_

 

Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la mise en place de la malédiction, et certains problèmes importants restaient là. Les habitants, dans leur ensemble (si ce n'est quelques exceptions), n'étaient pas réellement malheureux.

 

Ils menaient tous une vie paisible, sans problème, et sans aucun désir de la changer. Sans voir qu'il y avait effectivement un problème quelque part. Sans comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans cette bonne ville de Storybrooke.

 

Et c'était là la principale différence avec la malédiction de Regina, et d'une certaine manière l'un des plus mauvais côtés de celle-ci. Personne ne voulait réellement que les choses changent, parce que personne n'avait conscience que toute cette histoire était mauvaise, que ce qui se passait ici n'avait rien de normal.

 

Le problème véritable était que les habitants eux-même pensaient que rien ne devait changer, personne ne savait que tout allait mal en réalité.

 

Ce qui n'était pas le cas lors de la première malédiction, qui avait été faite pour punir les habitants, et pour que seule la méchante Reine soit heureuse.

 

Quand Emma était arrivée à l'époque, son arrivée avait été une bénédiction pour presque tout le monde, mais ici, dans cette ville dominée par la Black Fairy, personne ne souhaitait que les choses changent.

 

Ce qui faisait que cette malédiction était pire que la précédente, parce que plus insidieuse et aussi beaucoup plus vicieuse. Seuls ceux qui se souvenaient auraient pu avoir envie de changer quelque chose au fonctionnement de la ville.

 

Il y avait Henry, bien sûr, qui avait grandi et avait désormais dix-neuf ans. Les choses s'étaient empirées pour lui, dans le sens où il était toujours bloqué à l'hôpital, sombrant de plus en plus dans le désespoir.

 

Et la dépression.

 

Un peu comme sa mère cinq ans plus tôt, et apparemment, personne en ville, pas même Gold, ne semblait se rendre compte que le jeune homme semblait proche du pont de rupture.

 

Quand Archie tentait de lui arracher quelques mots, son patient ne lui répondait plus que par l'ironie, ou le sarcasme.

 

(Il devait tenir cela de quelqu'un…)

 

Le reste du temps, il gardait le silence, ne sachant que dire. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, parce que personne ne l'acceptait. Et personne n'avait l'intention de se battre contre Fiona.

 

Tout semblait perdu aux yeux d'Henry. En fait, il n'était pas le seul à penser cela.


	2. Partie 1 : Je vous vois.

Les fantômes eux aussi  étaient dans cet état d'esprit. Peu de temps après avoir appris à naviguer entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts,  l'ennui et l'inactivité les avait gagné.

 

Parce que oui, ils n'avaient rien à faire, si ce n'est espionner les gens à Storybrooke, qui ne pouvait pas les voir. Ça, ou se désespérer de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la ville, autant dire qu'ils avaient très vite fait le tour des choses à faire.

 

Découvrir ce que chacun était devenu les avait occupés pendant un temps. Ainsi, le sort des fées, absolument pas enviable ni même bon, les avait tous fait frémir d'horreur.

 

«  Comment c'est possible d'être à ce point cruel ? Avait demandé Emma.

 

\- Elle se venge, avait alors répondu Regina.

 

\- Mais… ça n'a pas de sens. Elles ne lui ont rien fait !

 

\-  J'imagine qu'elle les punit pour aussi punir Blue... »

 

Ce n'étaient pas les seules à être mal loties dans la ville, mais le fait que d'un certain point de vue, peu de personnes en ville souffraient vraiment. Étonnement, c'était ce qui avait fait aussi frémir Emma.

 

« D'une certaine manière c'est pire, avait-elle alors murmuré.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 

\- Eux non plus, ils ne savent pas. Mais ils ne comprennent pas.

 

\- Ils ne comprennent pas qu'ils sont maudis, c'est vrai. Mais c'est le principe de la malédiction, non ? Avait dit Regina.

 

\- Exact, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que la plupart ne semble pas réaliser que tout ce qui est ici… n'est pas bien. Que ce n'est pas la bonne histoire.

 

\- On ne peut rien faire Emma. Ils ne nous voient pas, comment on pourrait agir et faire en sorte qu'ils nous croient ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas Snow… je voudrais juste pouvoir faire quelque chose... »

 

Les presque six années (c'est-à-dire pour l'instant seulement cinq ans, mais d'ici peu cela ferait six ans) qui s'écoulèrent furent atrocement longues pour tout les fantômes, réduits à seulement voir sans jamais être vus.

 

Au fil du temps, ils avaient fini par comprendre qu'elle devait être leur affaire inachevée, faire en sorte que la malédiction qui s'était abattue sur leur ville soit brisée. Sans cela, ils ne pourraient jamais partir de l'Underworld et rejoindre l'Olympe.

 

Et ça n'arriverait pas, ça n'arriverait jamais, parce que la seule personne à savoir pour la malédiction était enfermée, et sans pouvoir agir. Autant dire que la situation n'était pas bonne du tout.

 

Les fantômes ne cessaient d'errer en ville, se rendant à certains lieux plutôt qu'à d'autres, évitant presque toujours la boutique de Gold. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de le voir, principalement parce qu'il avait choisi le camp de sa mère, et était un des instigateurs de cette foutue malédiction.

 

Ils ne savaient bien évidemment pas ce que Gold avait tenté de faire, ni à quel point il avait échoué, ni au fait que depuis six ans il réfléchissait à un moyen de détruire sa mère. Lui ne le pourrait pas, il faudrait quelqu'un qui saurait pour la malédiction, et qui n'aurait jamais utilisé la magie.

 

Ainsi, sa mère ne se méfierait pas.

 

C'était quelque chose qui serait long à faire, et Gold étant tout seul, cela rendait la tâche encore plus dur. Sans compter la présence de sa famille, qui ne le poussait pas vraiment à vouloir mettre fin à la malédiction.

 

Bref, que ce soit dans le monde des vivants ou celui des morts, les choses se passaient mal. Ces dernières n'évoluaient pas, rien de changeait, tout était toujours pareil, sans grande différence.

 

Emma les voyait, eux, les maudits, vivre sans rien se demander, et elle se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait peut-être voulu ça elle aussi, une vie simple, et tranquille, sans avoir à se poser de question.

 

Ça aurait été tellement plus facile…

 

La Sauveuse marchait en ville, sans vraiment regarder là où elle allait, traversant les passants sans que ceux-ci sentent quoi que ce soit. Un sourire amer apparut sur les lèvres d'Emma, tandis qu'elle se remémorait ses débuts en tant que fantôme, une époque où elle faisait tout pour ne pas rentrer dans les gens qu'elle croisait.

 

Simple réflexe, qu'elle n'avait pas tardé à abandonner, voyant que cela ne leur faisait rien.

 

Distraite, elle finit sans réellement le vouloir par entrer dans la boutique de Gold. Tentée un temps de rebrousser chemin, elle réalisa quelque chose à laquelle personne n'avait pensé auparavant.

 

La boutique du Ténébreux était telle qu'elle était avant la malédiction, contenant toujours certains objets magiques qu'ils pourraient potentiellement utiliser. Qui pourraient peut-être les aider à être visible, ou du moins à interagir avec ce qui les entourait. Sans aucun scrupule, elle se mit à fouiller, pestant de ne pouvoir attraper les objets face à elle.

 

« Dommage que Regina ou Zelena ne soient pas là, fit-elle d'une voix suffisamment forte pour pouvoir être entendue par quelqu'un se trouvant au fond de la boutique, j'aurais bien voulu savoir si un des ces trucs peuvent nous aider. »

 

Penser à la brune lui fit du bien. Quand son histoire avec Hook s'était finie, la sorcière avait été là pour elle, et peu à peu, leur relation avait changée, s'était développée, et avait laissé place à quelque chose d'autre. De différent. De plus fort aussi ; de plus romantique. Elles avaient mis du temps avant d'ouvrir les yeux, mais maintenant que c'était fait, hormis le fait que tout se passait mal, elles étaient heureuses.

 

Et ensembles.

 

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à cela, juste au fait que ses recherches ne mèneraient à rien sans les deux autres femmes.

 

Elle leur demanderait de venir plus tard, le fait est que la jeune femme ne s'y connaissait pas suffisamment en magie pour pouvoir détecter si oui ou non il y avait des choses utiles ici. Entendant quelqu'un se déplacer, elle n'abandonna pas ses recherches qui de toute façon étaient vouées à l'échec, persuadée que personne ne la verrait.

 

C'était Gold, qui se trouvait dans l'arrière-boutique quelques secondes avant, et qui était certain d'avoir entendu quelqu'un parler. Croyant avoir la visite d'un client, il laissa son fils seul, et se dirigea vers la boutique.

 

Sans voir tout d'abord qui était là, il souhaita la bienvenue à la personne qui venait d'entrer, celle-ci ne lui répondant pas, il finit par la chercher du regard.

 

Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Devant lui se trouvait une personne qu'il ne reconnut pas d'abord, et qui fouillait sans aucune gêne dans _ses_ objets, sans avoir apparemment l'intention d'acheter. Sans faire non plus attention à lui, n'ayant semble-t-il pas entendu, restant silencieuse, la jeune femme avait l'air de chercher quelque chose.

 

Tentant de refréner son agacement, c’est-à-dire ne disant à cette personne qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là, il finit par demander :

 

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose miss ? »

 

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'inconnue se tourna vers lui, et c'est là qu'il la reconnue. Ou cru la reconnaître, n'étant pas sûr de ses propres yeux, et il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.

 

Emma Swan se trouvait devant lui, comme si elle était bien vivante, bien que quelque peu… pâle et aussi _bleue_.

 

Et ça n'aurait jamais dû être le cas.

 

_§§§§_

 

Emma ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Gold l'avait vue, elle crut même un instant qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre, habituée à force de ne pas être vue. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parle, avec beaucoup de surprise dans la voix.

 

« Miss Swan ? »

 

Et à cet instant précis, tout ce qui résonna dans leurs deux têtes fut,  _ce n'est pas possible._

 

_Emma Swan est morte_ .

 

C'était une chose que le sorcier n'avait jamais remise en cause, il avait vu le corps sans vie de la Sauveuse, il savait cela.

 

Alors que faisait-elle ici ?

 

L'autre n'était pas en reste, n'osant rien dire, de peur que ce moment ne disparaisse, de peur qu'elle-même ne disparaisse. Parce que tout cela n'avait pas de sens, cela n'aurait pas dû arriver.

 

Gold n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir la voir, et pourtant, c'était en train d'arriver.

 

« Vous me voyez ? osa-t-elle enfin demander. Vous pouvez me voir ? »

 

L'immortel hocha la tête, encore incapable de parler.

 

« Mais… comment ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas Miss Swan, je n'en ai aucune idée. Vous ne devriez pas être là, vous êtes morte !

 

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que vous allez m'apprendre ça, ironisa la morte, reprenant son assurance.

 

\-  Comment êtes-vous là ? Comment cela se peut-il ? Et pourquoi ?

 

\- Nous sommes devenus des fantômes Gold, quant à la raison, ou même le moyen, je ne sais pas. »

 

Le  sorcier réfléchit quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés, puis son regard s'éclaircit.

 

Il se rappela ce qu'il avait fait six ans plus tôt, et si cela n'avait pas permis de rouvrir les Enfers (heureusement d'ailleurs), cela les avait fait revenir, eux les morts (ou du moins certains), sous forme de fantômes Avant de juger si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, l'homme repensa au « nous » employé par Emma.

 

« Que voulez-vous dire par nous ? Qui d'autre a la capacité de revenir dans ce monde ?

 

\- Moi, mes parents, Regina et Zelena, Killian.  Je n'ai vu personne d'autre à eux.

 

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Redemanda l'immortel. »

 

Emma le regarda longuement, un sourire triste se formant peu à peu sur son visage.

 

« Vous avez vraiment besoin de me le demander ? À votre avis…

 

\-  A vous de me le dire.

 

\- Je suis là parce que tout est de travers ici. Je suis ici à cause de votre mère, et de sa malédiction. Si je suis revenue, avec les autres, c'est parce qu'Henry est malheureux, et que je ne supporte pas de ne pouvoir rien faire. »

 

La jeune femme pleurait désormais, et face à sa détresse, Gold se sentit mal. Il attendit qu'elle se calme, avant de parler à nouveau.

 

«  Je suis navré de ce qui s'est passé.

 

\- Oh,  _vraiment_  ? Je pensais que vous vous en réjouiriez plutôt.

 

\- Pourquoi donc ?

 

\- Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, non ?

 

\- Oui.  ( _Ça et plus encore_ . ) Cela n'empêche pas le fait que cette situation ne me plaît pas du tout. Ne pensez pas que je n'ai rien fait pour changer les choses. Le regard d'Emma se fit surpris.

 

\- Je l'ignorais.

 

\- J'ai affronté ma mère, mais sans succès.  Elle est beaucoup trop puissante.

 

\- Je sais ce que ça fait, croyez-moi », murmura Emma, une lueur de regret dans les yeux.

 

Le silence régna à nouveau entre eux, assez gênant. Puis le fantôme croisa les bras.

 

« Et maintenant Gold, on fait quoi ? »

 


	3. Partie 2 : Il est là.

La conversation dura encore quelques minutes, tandis que Gold expliquait à Emma  tout ce qu'elle et les autres avaient pu manquer au cours de ces six dernières années. La situation n'était pas bonne pour Henry, mais c'était une chose que tous savaient.

 

Tout deux réfléchissaient à ce qu'il pouvaient faire, sans vraiment trouver de solution. Toutes les deux minutes, Gold regardait derrière lui, presque comme si il avait peur qu'on l'entende. Ce qui finit par arriver par ailleurs, et ce alors qu'Emma se décidait à partir.

 

Instinctivement, elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte de façon manuelle, avant que sa main ne la traverse, ce qui la fit soupirer de découragement.

 

Elle ne s'y ferait jamais.

 

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle finit par sortir, en passant par la porte.

 

_Littéralement_ .

 

Mais une fois dehors, elle resta devant, sans bouger, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait faire, et à comment dire aux autres ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. En fait, elle sortait déjà son portable de sa poche (l'une des choses qui leur étaient restées du monde des vivants étant celle-ci), afin d'appeler Hook ou Regina.

 

Mais avant qu'elle puisse faire cela, elle entendit du bruit dans la boutique. Probablement Belle ou Gideon, se dit-elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qui suivit.

 

Gold sursauta en voyant Neal surgir dans la boutique, et eut soudain peur qu'il l'ai entendu parler tout seul.

 

« Salut papa, » fit le jeune homme se frottant les yeux, venant tout juste de se réveiller.

 

Celui-ci avait vaguement entendu la conversation de son père, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à ce qui se disait, puisqu'il dormait encore un peu à ce moment.

 

Il avait compris que ce dernier parlait avec quelqu'un, sans doute un client, une femme apparemment d'après ce qu'il avait pu saisir. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était dit, seulement que la conversation semblait assez animée.

 

« Bonjour fils.

 

\- Tu parlais avec qui ?

 

\- Personne, juste une personne qui voulait des informations. »

 

Les deux hommes discutèrent un temps, tandis qu'Emma se retournait finalement afin de vraiment suivre la conversation.

 

Et elle se figea aussitôt, interloquée, presque incapable de respirer (ce qui n'était pas grand-chose pour un fantôme). Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et elle faillit en laisser tomber ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

 

« Neal ? » Murmura d'une voix tremblante d'émotion, n'osant y croire.

 

Et le fait est que s'il elle n'avait pas été un fantôme, elle se serait probablement écroulée au sol, sous le choc.

 

Elle regarda plus attentivement l'homme qui se trouvait dans la boutique de Gold, interloquée. Pas de doute, c'était vraiment Neal Cassidy.

 

Neal…

 

Celui qui l'avait trahie et qu'elle avait pardonné.

 

Son premier amour, et le père d'Henry.

 

Et qui était mort, bordel de Dieu, alors de quelle manière pouvait-il se trouver là ?

 

Toujours bouleversée par cette découverte, elle se balada un temps en ville, s'interrogeant sur ce que cette nouvelle donnée pouvait changer.

 

Neal était vivant.

 

Cette nouvelle qui aurait sans doute dû la remplir de joie, ce qui aurait été le cas si elle avait été vivante, la plongea dans une profonde tristesse. Il était là, certes, mais cela signifiait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui parler.

 

En fait, ce fut pire quand elle réalisa que de toute évidence, lui aussi était soumis à la malédiction.

 

Sans attendre une seule seconde, elle se saisit de son téléphone, afin de contacter Killian. Malgré leur séparation, ils étaient encore en bons termes, et il était la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait discuter de Neal. Vu qu'il était le seul à l'avoir vraiment connu par le passé.

 

Peut-être que lui saurait comment gérer cela, ou qu'ils trouveraient ensemble un moyen de se servir de cela à leur avantage.

 

Sans oublier le fait que Gold pouvait la voir.

 

_§§§§_

 

Il ne fallut que quelques instants avant que le pirate ne décroche.

 

« Swan ? Que se passe-t-il pour que tu m'appelles maintenant ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

 

\- Si on veut, répondit la Sauveuse de façon assez allusive. À l'autre bout du fil, le pirate fronça les sourcils, entendant qu'elle n'allait pas l'air bien.

 

\- Emma, est-ce que… tout est normal ici ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

 

\- Exact, Killian, je ne vais pas bien.

 

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

 

\- C'est quelque chose que j'ai découvert en allant à la boutique de Gold.

 

\- Quoi donc ?

 

\- Neal. Il est vivant. »

 

Un silence soudain suivit cette révélation inattendue. Hook pâlit brusquement.

 

« Quoi ?

 

\- Je l'ai vu, dans la boutique de Gold, il parlait avec lui. Neal est ici, à Storybrooke, et il _est en vie_.

 

\- Tu es sûre de cela ? C'était vraiment lui, pas Gideon ?

 

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Affirma-t-elle avec force. »

 

Le pirate hocha la tête. Cette nouvelle le surprit autant qu'elle le soulagea, parce que la disparition de Neal avait été assez… brutale. Et surprenante.

 

Et douloureuse aussi.

 

« Comment peut-il être en vie ?

 

\- C'est ce que je me demande aussi. Et ce n'est pas tout.

 

\- Qu'as-tu découvert d'autre ?

 

\- Gold m'a vue, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais il a vu que j'étais là, il m'a même entendue parler.

 

\- Les vivants ne peuvent pas nous voir, en tout cas c'était le cas jusqu'à maintenant.

 

\- Je sais, moi non plus je ne comprends pas, je… »

 

Emma s'interrompit soudainement, alors qu'une idée soudaine la saisissait.

 

« Tu as une théorie à ce sujet ?

 

\- Peut-être… La principale différence entre les habitants de Storybrooke et nous, c'est qu'ils sont vivants et que nous sommes morts.

 

\- Jusque là, je te suis, indiqua le pirate.

 

\- Laisse-moi finir ; nous ne sommes donc pas supposés être dans le même monde, de ce fait le simple fait que nous soyons ici montre que les choses ne vont pas comme elles devraient être. Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir une sorte de… barrière invisible entre nous et eux.

 

\- Ce serait pour cela qu'ils ne nous voient pas.

 

\- Oui. Pour ce qui est de Gold, hé bien… il est mort lui aussi, tout comme nous. Sauf qu'il est revenu à la vie ensuite, ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi il peut voir les fantômes et pourquoi il m'a vue moi.

 

\- Tu penses qu'il voudra nous aider ?

 

\- Je n'en sais rien. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'aurait aucun intérêt à le faire. Et tu sais tout comme moi que la majorité du temps, Gold n'agit que dans son propre intérêt. »

 

Les derniers événements avant leur mort et même avant la malédiction l'avaient bien montré ; Gold avait eu l'opportunité de tuer sa mère, et n'en avait rien fait, préférant se ranger de son côté. S'il avait eu des regrets ensuite, cela ne prouvait rien quant au fait qu'il accepterait de les aider.

 

« Si je comprends bien, ajouta le pirate, on est seuls dans ce cas.

 

\- J'en ai bien peur.

 

\- Et Neal, il t'a vue ?

 

\- Je ne crois pas. Mais puisque lui non plus ne se souvient pas... »

 

Tout cela ne les aidait donc pas beaucoup en fait.


	4. Partie 3 : Les choses bougent

Il aurait été faux de dire que Neal s'ennuyait en ville, mais le fait est qu'à part son travail à la boutique de son père, et sa vie de famille, il n'avait que peu de choses à faire.

 

Lors de son temps libre, il passait son temps chez lui, ou bien à la bibliothèque, où travaillait Belle, sa belle-mère, pour la voir ou bien pour lire. Il ne s'ennuyait pas, mais le fait est que depuis quelques temps, il avait l'impression que rien ne se passait.

 

Ce qui était déjà vrai en temps normal, mais sans savoir pourquoi, il avait l'impression que c'était pire maintenant. C'est donc sans aucune raison qu'il se rendit vers l'hôpital psychiatrique, dans lequel Ruby passait parfois pour aller voir un garçon nommé Henry.

 

Garçon qui était maintenant un jeune homme, à presque vingts ans désormais.

 

Neal ne connaissait pas les patients qui se trouvaient dans cet endroit ; mais il fut saisie d'une envie étrange, aller voir le garçon en question. Enfin pas lui exactement, du moins pas tout de suite, puisqu'il avait l'air assez perturbé.

 

Apparemment, selon Ruby, le jeune homme était presque muet depuis la mort de sa mère. Sa mère biologique, tandis que sa mère adoptive, Fiona, était encore en vie.

 

« Comment est-elle morte ? Avait demandé Neal.

 

\- Elle s'est suicidée, parce qu'on lui avait interdit de voir son fils. Mais moi je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de mauvais dans cette histoire.

 

\- C'est-à-dire ?

 

\- Je crois que le maire est mêlée à cela, de quelle manière, je l'ignore, mais tout cela n'est pas clair. »

 

Neal appréciait beaucoup Ruby, ainsi que sa compagne, et la connaissait depuis des années, du moins d'après ce qu'il se souvenait. Elle était une de ses meilleures amies, et il était très heureux de la connaître.

 

Il fronça les sourcils.

 

« Comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette histoire ? Son amie haussa les épaules.

 

\- Je suppose que tu devais être hors de la ville à ce moment-là. Tu l'as été pendant un certain temps, après tout. Neal hocha la tête.

 

\- Si tu le dis. »

 

Il repensait à cela, alors qu'il visitait l'endroit en question.

 

Henry se trouvait assis sur une chaise, et comme à son habitude depuis un certain temps, il dessinait.

 

De son ancienne vie, Neal se rappelait beaucoup de choses, dont la magie. Et l'Enchanted Forest.

 

Ainsi, en voyant Henry représenter de façon assez fidèle son père version Ténébreux, cela le troubla un peu. Mais il se dit que ce ne devait être qu'une coïncidence. Le dessin en question était plutôt bien fait, et en regardant autour d'Henry, il vit un certain nombre de dessins représentant les habitants de Storybrooke version personnages de contes de fées.

 

Il y avait notamment Ruby, que Neal reconnut rapidement comme étant le petit chaperon rouge. Et d'autres personnes que Neal ne parvint pas à identifier, une jeune femme blonde, une autre brune. Une femme à la peau verte. Et un couple de deux personnes portant un enfant.

 

Ce que Neal ne savait pas, c'est que les visages de toutes ces personnes hantaient les nuits et les cauchemars d'Henry depuis bientôt six ans, l'empêchant souvent de dormir. En voyant le dessin représentant Hook, l'ancien Lost Boy ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, certains mauvais souvenirs remontant à la surface.

 

_Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, Henry ne peut pas connaître l'existence de la magie_ .

 

Oui, mais d'après Ruby, le jeune homme était persuadé qu'il y avait une malédiction en ville, lancée par sa mère adoptive. Il essaya de se raisonner, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, son père lui avait assuré que la magie n'existait pas dans ce monde.

 

Ce jour-là, Neal ne rencontra pas Henry, mais rentra rapidement chez lui, quelque peu troublé.

 

Le lendemain, sans en parler à personne il retourna le revoir, se décidant cette fois à rencontrer Henry. Ce dernier dessinait encore, comme s'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, ce qui était plus ou moins le cas. On lui permettait seulement cela, il n'avait pas le droit d'écrire, ni de sortir, l'ennui le guettait donc lui aussi.

 

« Bonjour Henry. »

 

Le jeune adulte  (ce qu'il était depuis peu) sursauta et regarda Neal avec une intense surprise, presque comme si il ne croyait pas vraiment à sa présence.

 

_On dirait qu'il a vu un fantôme._

 

Quelques secondes plus tard, Henry parvint à parler.

 

« Papa ?

 

\- Désolé gamin, répondit aussitôt Neal, mais tu fais erreur. »

 

Henry restait toujours immobile, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Son père était vivant, comment et pourquoi, ça il ne le savait pas. Mais le fait que oui, son père se trouvait bien face à lui.

 

Alors qu'une joie soudaine l'envahissait, l'ancien Auteur réalisa que les choses ne pouvaient évidement pas être aussi simples. Son père avait oublié.

 

Son père était vivant mais il l'avait oublié.

 

« Non, répliqua finalement avec froideur Henry, je sais qui je suis, et ce que je sais, c'est que tu es mon père.

 

\- Écoute Henry, je…

 

\- On t'as dit que j'étais bizarre, c'est ça ? Que j'étais fou, que je parlais toujours de magie et de malédiction ? Tout ça est réel Neal. (Il valait mieux qu'il évite de l'appeler papa, vu que l'autre n'y croyait pas.) »

 

L'autre se troubla un peu, parce que le jeune homme connaissait son nom, mais tenta ensuite de se rassurer en se disant qu'il devait simplement le connaître de nom.

 

_Alors explique moi pourquoi pendant une seconde, le fait qu'il t'ait appelé papa t'ai semblé si naturel_ , lui souffla sa conscience.

 

Il secoua la tête, tentant de se débarrasser de ces pensées, tandis qu'Henry le regardait ironiquement, un peu blasé aussi, semblant fatigué de toujours devoir expliquer la même chose aux gens.

 

« La magie existe, elle est bel et bien réelle. Même dans ce monde et... »

 

Il s'interrompit brutalement, puis secoua la tête.

 

« Je crois que la Black Fairy aura bientôt définitivement gagné, murmura-t-il. Parce que je n'en peux plus de me battre ; je suis seul contre le monde, et celui-ci refuse de m'écouter. Je pense que je vais bientôt me taire.

 

\- Henry, fit Neal, touché par sa détresse, la magie n'existe pas. Pas dans ce monde en tout cas. »

 

Il sut aussitôt qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire cela en voyant le regard d'Henry changer.

 

« Tu te souviens que tu as vécu dans l'Enchanted Forest, déduisit-il.

 

\- Comment tu peux savoir tout ça ?

 

\- Donc tu reconnais que la magie existe ?

 

\- Oui. »

 

L'Auteur sourit. C'était déjà bien mieux que ce qu'il avait réussi à faire avec d'autres.

 

« Je te le prouverais, lança Henry à son père, qui avait décidé de s'en aller. Je te montrerais que la magie existe ici aussi, et qu'il y a bien une malédiction ici.

 

\- Si tu le dis... »

 

Et, pour la première f o is depuis des années, Henry Mills reprit espoir.

 

_§§§§_

 

Cette conversation s'était à la fois révélée étrange et très instructive. Quelques heures plus tard, Neal se trouvait à la boutique de son père, bien décidé à discuter avec lui.

 

Ils ne parlaient jamais ensemble de leur période de vie dans le monde des contes de fées. Il ne se souvenait pas très bien de la manière dont son père était venu ici, mais il savait qu'ici il n'y avait pas de magie.

 

Mais le fait est que oui, ce qu'Henry lui avait dit le dérangeait fortement, et il doutait désormais quelque peu de la folie du jeune homme. Après tout, le discours de ce dernier avait été parfaitement rationnel et sensé, et s'ils avaient été dans un monde pourvu de magie, cela ne lui aurait pas semblé complètement délirant.

 

La seule chose qui l'empêchait d'y croire était la certitude que la magie ne pouvait pas être présente dans ce monde. C'est la raison pour laquelle lui et son père sont là ; et malgré toutes ses certitudes, Neal commence malgré tout à se poser des questions.

 

Les réponses de son père furent vagues et peu précises, assez insatisfaisantes, et c'est là que Gold commença à se douter de quelque chose.

 

Neal avait vu Henry.

 

Et pire encore, Henry l'avait vu.

 

Ça n'augurait rien de bon pour le Ténébreux…

 

La décision de celui-ci fut très vite prise, il aurait dû le dire à Fiona, parce que même si Neal ne se souvenait de rien, ne rien faire signifierait risquer la destruction de la malédiction.

 

Il décida de se taire.

 

Ça valait mieux, pour lui et tout les autres.

 

Il fallait qu'il répare son échec.

 

(Il n'avait jamais oublié ce qu'il avait vu six ans plus tôt, le corps mort d'Emma Swan, allongée au sol.

 

Et l'horreur d'Henry quand il l'avait appris.)

 

Ce n'était pas lui le responsable de ce gâchis, mais il y avait pris part, malgré lui.

 

Il ne pouvait agir, n'en était pas capable, et n'en avait pas le droit. Sa mère le saurait s'il tentait quelque chose, elle le surveillait, il le savait.

 

Ne rien faire ne voulait pas dire ne pas tout faire pour que Neal ne soit pas repéré par Fiona.

 

(Il ne lui dirait rien sur la vérité, et la magie.

 

Mais il ne lui dirait pas non plus que c'était faux.)


	5. Partie 4 : Début de plan.

Une nuit, alors que pris par une insomnie, il s'était décidé à aller à la boutique pour passer le temps, Gold revit son petit-fils.

 

Il ne s'y attendait pas, et lui non plus.

 

Apparemment, Henry avait compté sur le fait qu'il n'y aurait personne afin de pouvoir s'y réfugier. Et le fait est qu'il n'avait pas eu tord, sans l'exception de cette nuit, c'était bien le cas. Gold sourit, admirant l'ingéniosité de son petit-fils.

 

Ne se demandant d'ailleurs pas pourquoi celui-ci ne pensait à faire cela (à savoir s'enfuir) que maintenant, ce qu'il n'avait jamais tenté avant.

 

La réponse était évidente, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu auparavant de raison de le faire. Mais le fait que son père soit vivant changeait la donne, et Henry devait penser que désormais, il n'était plus seul.

 

(Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que Gold lui ait été vraiment utile depuis que la malédiction était là…

 

C'était presque le contraire en fait.)

 

Henry le regardait, les yeux brillants, et Rumple réalisa qu'il _voulait_ que cela arrive, que le père et le fils puissent se retrouver.

 

(C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait rien dit à propos de la visite de Neal à Fiona, et qu'inconsciemment il avait laissé les choses se passer.)

 

Il _voulait_ que ça se passe comme ça, et qu'Henry redevienne le plus pur des croyants, et qu'il retrouve confiance et espoir.

 

Henry était sa famille, avec Belle, Gideon et Neal, _bien sûr_. Et eux aussi, ils étaient la seule famille d'Henry, depuis que tout le monde était mort.

 

Et cela faisait longtemps, trop longtemps que la situation ne changeait pas, était ainsi, et tout comme Henry, il n'arrivait plus à le supporter.

 

Il fit alors son choix, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il fit le bon.

 

Henry attaqua aussitôt.

 

« Mon père est vivant, fit-il d'une voix forte et confiante. Gold ne pensa même pas à le remettre en cause.

 

\- Oui.

 

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

 

\- Comment t'es tu enfui ? Répliqua Gold avec une autre question.

 

\- Ce n'est pas une prison, je ne suis pas vraiment surveillé, et Fiona a rétabli la barrière, même moi je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir.

 

\- Comment le sais-tu ? »

 

Le sorcier lut la réponse sur le visage rempli de culpabilité de l'Auteur.

 

« Tu as essayé ? L'autre hocha la tête.

 

\- Ca n'a donc pas marché, murmura-t-il, pensivement. Je ne t'ai rien dit pour Neal, à cause de la malédiction. Il t'a oublié, et même si tu as réussi à faire croire ta mère, je ne pense que cela puisse marcher avec lui.

 

\- Je pense que c'est le contraire, il sait que la magie existe, il ne lui reste plus qu'à comprendre qu'elle est ici.

 

\- Tu penses y arriver. Le regard d'Henry se posa sur lui, rempli d'une lueur de défi.

 

\- Je le ferais croire. J'ai réussi avec Emma, j'ai réussi avec Regina et Hook dans l'histoire réécrite. Pour Emma…

 

\- Elle a fini par y croire, lui confia enfin Gold. La tête d'Henry, qu'il avait baissé, se releva extrêmement rapidement.

 

\- Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ?

 

\- Je l'ai vue. Et elle m'a parlé. Je ne sais pas si elle l'a compris après ou avant sa mort, mais elle sait que ce que tu lui a dit est vrai. Crois-moi.

 

\- Tu l'as vue ?

 

\- Oui. Sous forme de fantôme. Elle et les autres continuent de se battre, tu sais. Pour la ville. Et pour toi. »

 

Le visage d'Henry s'anima enfin, et il posa à son grand-père toute sorte de questions, auxquelles il ne put pas répondre. Alors qu'Henry allait pour repartir à l'hôpital avant qu'on s'aperçoive de son absence (son but étant, comme Gold finit par le comprendre, de lui parler), quand Gold lui dit :

 

« Tu vois Henry, si toi qui croit vraiment en la magie, a eu des difficultés à croire en la possibilité de ce que j'ai vu, dis-moi… combien de temps crois-tu que tu auras besoin pour que mon fils puisse croire ? »

 

Henry ne dit rien, et sortit.

 

Gold se retourna, puis émit un soupir de faux ennui.

 

« Miss Swan, je sais que vous êtes là, inutile de vous cacher. »

 

La Sauveuse apparut en pleine lumière. Elle pleurait.

 

« Comment m'avez-vous découverte ? J'étais dans le noir et…

 

\- Vous êtes _bleue_ , Miss… vous irradiez pleinement de votre lumière, même dans le noir. Emma acquiesça. Pourquoi étiez-vous là ?

 

\- Par ennui, et peut-être espoir que vous soyez là, puisque que vous êtes le seul vivant à pouvoir me voir.

 

\- Vous nous avez entendu, je suppose.

 

\- Oui. »

 

Emma allait partir, de toute façon, dit-elle alors, parce qu'elle en avait assez entendu. Mais, avant de partir.

 

« Oh, et… Gold ? Merci... »

 

Puis elle partit, laissant le sorcier avec son insomnie.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le sorcier n'en avait pas fini avec tout ça, et le lendemain, il eut la surprise de voir Regina venir lui rendre visite.

 

« Regina. Je te dirais bien que je suis ravi de te revoir, mais ta présence ici étant déjà une aberration en soi… que veux-tu ?

 

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne me plaît pas non plus, et je ne serais pas longue. Je veux que nous parlions de Henry.

 

\-  Pour quelle raison exactement ?

 

\- Emma m'a dit que tu nous voyais, et que tu avais dit à Henry que nous étions là, sous forme de fantôme.

 

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

 

Le visage de l'ancienne Evil Queen se fit un peu pensif, et rempli d'une profonde tristesse.

 

« Pas grand chose, seulement que tu lui fasses passer un message. »

 

Gold accepta aussitôt.

 

Le cœur un peu plus léger, la sorcière se rendit à son tour à la boutique de Gold, gardée alors par Neal, ayant comme but elle aussi de trouver des objets utiles (elle avait déjà fouillé dans son caveau, sans succès. Difficile de le faire quand on ne peut pas toucher les choses.).

 

Elle aussi regarda ce qu'il y avait, sans succès, et elle pesta, n'ayant aucune crainte qu'on l'entende, sans oublier le fait qu'il n'y avait personne à part Neal.  Mais, alors qu'elle pensait être tranquille, et qu'elle parvenait à se saisir de quelque chose, et s'apprêtait à partir, elle entendit quelque chose.

 

« Hey ! » Fit Neal, voyant une personne tenir un objet et prête à partir sans payer.

 

Regina se tourna vers lui, et son visage lui parut familier, l'espace d'un instant. L'objet tomba à terre et, sans savoir pourquoi, Regina se mit à courir.

 

Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était que Neal lui court après.

 

Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par se souvenir du fait qu'elle pouvait tout simplement disparaître sans être vue, ce qu'elle fit, et Neal perdit sa trace.

 

La sorcière pesta, l'objet qu'elle avait pris étant une baguette d'une des fées, qu'elle avait laissée tomber au sol, à cause de la surprise.

 

Et soudain, elle réalisa quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas compris avant.

 

Regina se figea, et un sourire monta lentement sur ses lèvres.

 

_Neal l'avait vue._

 

Elle se dit alors qu'ils commençaient enfin à avancer.

 

Peu de temps après, elle décida de convoquer tout les fantômes dans l'ancien habitat de Snow et David, désormais vide. Les autres se demandant pourquoi elle les avait fait venir, se tendirent tous face à son regard brillant.

 

« J'ai peut-être de bonnes nouvelles pour nous.

 

\- Sans vouloir être pessimiste Regina, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de « bon » pour nous en ce moment. »

 

Hook était celui qui venait de parler, et n'était pas le seul à perdre espoir. Au milieu d'eux tous, il se trouvait désormais plutôt seul.

 

En effet, même si Emma et lui étaient encore amis, et qu'il était ami ses anciens beaux-parents, et un peu avec l'ancienne reine, hé bien…

 

Il était seul.

 

Son ancienne femme s'étant finalement rapprochée de Regina, et sans que personne n'ait compris comment, elles avait fini par être ensembles.

 

Apparemment, parfois, le Véritable Amour ne suffisait pas.

 

Et il n'était pas éternel non plus…

 

Ou alors peut-être qu'entre eux deux, cela n'avait _pas_ été le Véritable Amour…

 

Il n'en savait rien, il ne le savait plus.

 

Depuis que Hook savait que Neal était vivant, il n'arrêtait pas de l'espionner, presque en permanence, tentant de ne pas se faire voir de lui, même en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

 

Son ami lui manquait, vraiment, au point que cela en devenait presque obsessionnel, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

 

(Snow et Charming, qui avaient compris, lui auraient bien expliqué, mais savaient que le pirate n'aurait pas été réceptif.)

 

«  Quand je dis cela, poursuivit Regina, rejointe par Emma, c'est par rapport à la malédiction et à Henry. Comme vous le savez déjà, Gold a la possibilité de nous voir.

 

\- Il ne va rien faire pour nous aider, fit Emma, mais il ne va pas non plus s'opposer à nous, et il tentera d'aider Henry. Et il lui a dit que nous étions là, cela devrait l'aider à ne pas désespérer.

 

\- Je lui ai fait porter un message par le biais de Gold, pour lui dire que nous étions là, que nous l'aimions, et que nous allions faire en sorte que Neal le croit. »

 

David l'interrompit.

 

« Comment pourrions-nous faire cela ? Ce serait difficile avec quelqu'un qui nous verrait, alors puisqu'apparement il ne peut pas nous voir... »

 

Regina sourit.

 

Et Hook reprit espoir.

 

« Est-ce que cela veut dire que nous avions tord ? Il peut nous voir ? »

 

Il y avait de l'incrédulité et de l'espoir dans la voix du fantôme, et il eut un soupir de soulagement quand Regina acquiesça.

 

«  Neal m'a vue, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais il l'a fait. J'étais finalement en train de réussir à m'emparer d'un objet qui aurait pu nous aider, quand…

 

\- Attend une seconde, fit avec humour Emma  à sa petite-amie , tu es en train de nous dire que tu allais  _voler_ Rumplestiltskin ?

 

\- Hé bien… oui.

 

\- Et tu as bien failli réussir…  Fit le pirate avec un sourire en coin.  Regina n'aurait pas pu dire le contraire.

 

\- Et en quoi est-ce une bonne chose ? Demanda Zelena.

 

\- Notre simple présence devrait lui permettre de comprendre que tout n'est pas normal ici, expliqua Regina. Par rapport à la magie, s'il voit des fantômes, cela le fera peut-être douter. En tout cas je l'espère. »

 

Hook lui lança un regard déterminé.

 

« Je ferais en sorte qu'il y arrive, qu'il croit. »

 

Ça fera peut-être avancer les choses, se dit-il avec espoir.

 

Regina lui sourit.


	6. Partie 5 : Mauvaise nouvelle et autre tentative.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que les fantômes purent enfin mettre leur plan à exécution, parvenant finalement à contacter Neal pendant que celui-ci était seul. Ils décidèrent d'envoyer Emma, espérant que la jeune femme n'avait pas été oubliée par Neal.

 

Ils n'auraient pas pu avoir plus tord.

 

Le jour où Emma se planta devant Neal, celui-ci crut _vraiment_ , l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque.

 

Parce qu'elle était apparue de nulle part.

 

Et peut-être aussi à cause du fait qu'elle était translucide, et bleue.

 

Et qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup trop au dessin qu'Henry avait pu faire.

 

Pendant un moment, il crut qu'il était fou, parce que ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui pouvaient se passer ici, dans ce monde sans magie, surtout dans une ville aussi calme que Storybrooke.

 

Sauf qu'elle était là.

 

Devant lui, en train de le regarder,avec une lueur étrange dans le regard comme de la nostalgie. Un peu comme si elle le connaissait déjà.

 

( _Mais ce n'était pas possible, pas vrai ?_ )

 

Elle souriait, et, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Neal se figea.

 

La situation n'avait rien de normale, en effet, il y avait un _fantôme_ en face de lui. Mais les fantômes n'existaient pas, il en était sûr, ça devait être le cas même d ans un monde rempli de magie.

 

( _Mais les fées, les sorciers et les sirènes existent, alors pourquoi pas des fantômes_?)

 

Il dit donc la première phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit, et que n'importe qui de sensé aurait prononcé à sa place.

 

« Les fantômes ça n'existe pas. »

 

Uniquement dans le but de se convaincre que ce qu'il voyait était faux.

 

L'inconnue se mit à sourire de façon encore plus éclatantes.

 

« Tu crois ça Neal ? »

 

Celui-ci frissonna.

 

« Bordel, fit-il, vous êtes vraiment tous flippant à savoir comment je m'appelle... »

 

Il ne vit pas qu'Emma venait tout juste de frémir et elle pâlit en l'entendant.

 

Merde.

 

Ce serait plus compliqué que prévu.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Et vous, qui êtes-vous, au juste ?

 

\- Je suis Emma Swan. »

 

Cela résonna en lui, étrangement. Il ne souvint pas, du moins pas de ce qui comptait, mais seulement de ce qu'on lui avait dit.

 

Emma Swan.

 

La morte.

 

Celle qui s'était tuée parce qu'elle ne supportait plus d'être loin de son fils.

 

(Ca allait plus loin que ça, mais il l'ignorait.)

 

« Vous êtes la mère d'Henry. »

 

Emma pensa qu'elle aurait presque pu en pleurer.

 

Neal ne se souvenait pas d'elle, et ne la voyait que comme la mère d'Henry, ce qu'elle était.

 

_À une époque tu me voyais autrement_ .

 

«  Exact. Que sais-tu de moi ?

 

\- Vous êtes morte. Vous vous êtes tuée, d'après ce que je sais.

 

\- Tu ne sais rien d'autre ? »

 

Le sourire d'Emma disparut soudainement.

 

Et si, dans l'esprit de Neal, le mot  _Tallahassee _ résonna un moment, cela ne parut pas être important sur le moment.

 

Neal la regarda plus attentivement, la trouvant étrange, un pressentiment commençant à monter en lui.

 

« Vous me connaissez.

 

Emma sursauta, et un sourire douloureux se forma sur son visage.

 

\- Bien sûr que je te connais… Baelfire. »

 

Peut-être que cela prouverait à Neal que le monde dans lequel il vivait n'était pas si normal que cela.

 

Et que cela lui rappellerait d'où il venait, si jamais il l'avait oublié.

 

L'ancien Lost Boy se figea.

 

Ok… sans doute qu'il devait reconsidérer certaines choses.

 

« Comment… comment vous… comment tu connais mon nom ? »

 

Emma soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Puis elle décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

 

« Ce que t'a dit Henry est vrai. La malédiction, et tout le reste.

 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te croire ? »

 

Emma faillit éclater de rire. Cette situation était absurde, irréaliste.

 

_Réellement_  ? C'était lui qui ne la croyait pas cette fois, qui ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Jamais la Sauveuse n'aurait pensé que les rôles puissent être inversés.

 

« Parce que même si tu l'as oublié, toi et moi on se connaît. Parce que tu es le père de Henry. »

 

Comme lors de la première révélation, à New York, le visage de Neal montra une profonde surprise. Sauf que la situation était beaucoup plus tragique cette fois-ci.  Et apparemment, Neal ne pouvait pas y croire. 

 

Emma se sentait lasse, très lasse, et commençait à comprendre ce qu'avait vécu Henry quand il avait essayé de convaincre les gens sur l'existence de la magie.

 

Neal finirait par croire, cela viendrait, avec le temps, elle en était sûre.

 

Combien de temps, ça elle l'ignorait.

 

Neal la regardait, toujours avec incrédulité, et quand un client entra dans la boutique, il lui fit signe de partir.

 

Le fantôme s'évapora.

 

Quand elle apparut devant les autres, elle ne pleurait pas. Son visage était sombre et fermé en revanche, et elle se précipita aussitôt vers Regina. Celle-ci la serra dans ses bras, voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 

Ce que les autres comprirent également.

 

Personne ne comprit pourquoi Emma Swan éclata de rire, sans aucune raison apparente.

 

« J'avais tord, fit-elle en se détachant de Regina. Apparemment, la malédiction a fait plus de ravage qu'on ne le pensait. Neal… ne se souvient plus de moi. »

 

Tous grimacèrent, en réalisant qu'ils venaient de perdre un de leurs atouts, et Regina se décida à emmener Emma avec elle pour la calmer, cette dernière s'étant mise à trembler, et à rire de façon hystérique.

 

Une fois qu'elles furent seules, l'ancienne reine parvint à calmer l'autre jeune femme. Emma parvint enfin à parler, continuant de rire, et pleurant en même temps.

 

« Il m'a  _oubliée_ Regina, il ne se rappelle plus de moi. Il refuse de me faire confiance, et je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de prononcer ces mots. Et tu sais quoi ? Le plus drôle dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il se souvient sans doute de Hook, puisqu'il se souvient de la magie et de l'Enchanted Forest ! »

 

Regina attendit un instant.

 

« Je suis désolée. »

 

Puis elle l'embrassa, ce qui permit finalement à Emma de se calmer, tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

 

Les autres, quant à eux, réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire maintenant, en fait, ce fut Snow qui trouva une idée la première.

 

«  Il y a quelqu'un parmi nous que nous pourrions envoyer parler avec Neal.

 

\- Qui ? Lui demanda son mari. Il ne se souvient pas d'Emma, Regina ne le connaît pas assez pour pouvoir lui parler. Toi et moi on aurait beaucoup de mal aussi, et je ne crois pas qu'envoyer Zelena soit vraiment une bonne idée.»

 

L'ancienne sorcière leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien. Snow sourit, bien que doutant encore de son idée.

 

« Tu as oublié quelqu'un dans ta liste, » fit-elle avec amusement, regardant une personne en particulier.

 

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers la personne en question, à savoir Hook. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu. Puis il se décida à parler, en voyant qu'ils semblaient envisager  _sérieusement_ la possibilité de faire cela.

 

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Je pense que ce serait la  _pire_ idée du monde.

 

\- Pas forcément si on y réfléchit deux minutes.

 

\- J'ai pas spécialement envie d'y réfléchir. Je doute qu'il ait vraiment envie de me parler, surtout s'il se souvient de moi.

 

\- Tu es la seule personne qui puisse le convaincre du fait que la magie existe.

 

\- La seule chose qui risque d'arriver, c'est qu'il se réjouisse du fait que je sois mort, murmura sombrement le pirate. »

 

Snow et Charming se regardèrent, un peu surpris.

 

« Dis-moi, fit David au pirate, jusqu'à quel point votre relation était mauvaise ? Je veux dire, avant que tu passes du bon côté. »

 

Il n'avait pas choisi ce mot au hasard, bien sûr, et cela ne l'étonna même pas que le pirate ne lui réponde pas.

 

«  Disons que les choses ne se sont pas très bien terminées à Neverland…

 

\- En clair il te déteste, dit Zelena sans aucun tact.

 

\- C'est à peu près ça.

 

\- Tu es la seule personne qui pourra et qui saura lui parler.

 

\- Tu crois vraiment Snow ?

 

\- Bien sûr ! Tu le connais, et il te connaît et le fait est que cela marchera mieux qu'avec Emma parce que tu le connais plus qu'elle ne le fait. Je suis certaine que cela marchera.

 

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

 

\- On trouvera autre chose alors. »

 

Le pirate hocha la tête. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre espoir, pas avec tout ce qui était en jeu.


	7. Partie 6 : Echec

_Ce n'est pas une bonne idée_ .

 

C'était la seule chose que le pirate parvenait à penser, alors qu'il se promenait en ville.

 

Enfin errer, aurait été un terme plus exact.

 

Il ne voulait pas voir Neal. Pas en sachant que celui-ci pouvait le voir.

 

Pas en sachant que celui-ci devait le détester. Réussir à renouer un contact avec Neal avait déjà été suffisamment difficile à l'époque où Zelena sévissait, ce serait encore plus dur maintenant.

 

Parce que celui-ci ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé à Neverland, quand il s'était agi de secourir Henry, et ne savait pas que le pirate avait changé.

 

(Pas plus qu'il ne savait que le pirate en question avait été avec son ancienne petite-amie.

 

Et qu'il avait rompu avec.

 

Et que cette dernière était maintenant amoureuse de l'ancienne pire ennemie de ses parents, qui avaient pardonné à celle-ci.

 

Cette situation n'avait plus aucun sens.)

 

Baelfire ne voudrait pas le voir, c'était plus qu'une évidence.

 

Lui en avait envie, c'était vrai, mais pas vraiment au point de faire ressortir toute cette histoire de là où lui et Neal l'avaient enterrée.

 

Il valait mieux ne pas en parler, et  oublier tout cela. 

 

Il valait mieux pour lui que Neal ne le revoit jamais.

 

Aussi, il prit rapidement sa décision, sachant que même en essayant de convaincre Neal, cela ne changerait rien.

 

Cela ne voulait pas dire que cela lui faisait plaisir.

 

Mais cette tentative fut un complet ratage.

 

La cause ?

 

La malchance.

 

Et le fait que Hook avait de plus en plus l'impression de se transformer en «  stalker  », ne cessant de suivre Neal, en faisant en sorte que celui-ci ne le voit pas.

 

Ce qui finit par ne plus être le cas, bien sûr. Ce dernier avait l'impression diffuse et étrange qu'une personne le suivait à la trace depuis quelques jours. Peut-être la femme qui lui avait parlé peu de temps avant.

 

Neal ne parvenait pas à comprendre cette situation, et pour l'instant, demeurait persuadé que ce qu'on lui disait  _n'était pas vrai_ . Sans doute la malédiction l'empêchait de douter, de croire que peut-être, ce qu'il voyait n'était pas complètement vrai.

 

Il ne savait pas comment t out cela  allait finir, mais pas de la bonne manière.

 

Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'est qu'il n'était pas fou. Le fait est que quand une fois de plus il entendit une personne respirer et semble-t-il, marcher derrière lui, il profita du fait d'être seul dans la ville, non loin des bois, pour se retourner brusquement, et prendre la personne par surprise.

 

Il ne s'attendait vraiment, vraiment pas à ce qu'il vit. Tout comme Hook en fait, qui ne pensa même pas à disparaître.

 

(Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, c'était ce qu'il voulait.)

 

Un silence très,  _très_ long, ainsi que véritablement gênant s'installa entre eux, Neal étant sous le choc, et Killian ne… sachant pas très bien quoi dire.

 

Il pensa fuir, pendant un moment, puis il se reprit.

 

Il ne le ferait pas. Il n'était pas un lâche.

 

À sa grande surprise, ce fut Neal qui se mit à courir…

 

Mais en y réfléchissant, ce n'était même pas étonnant.

 

Il ne lui en voulait pas, d'ailleurs.

 

À quoi d'autre aurait-il pu s'attendre ?

 

_§§§§_

 

Il était fou.

 

C'était la seule explication valable qu'il avait trouvé. Comment expliquer que le type qui l'avait autrefois trahi et qui était en ce moment sûrement à Neverland se trouve devant lui ?

 

Une fois qu'il l'eut semé, il se stoppa, respira à nouveau, et se força à réfléchir.  Et il se focalisa sur un détail qu'il avait à peine remarqué, tout à sa surprise et à sa panique face à Killian Jones, le célèbre capitaine Hook. 

 

Celui-ci ressemblait étrangement à la femme qu'il avait rencontré peu de temps avant. Autrement dit, c'était un fantôme.

 

Donc cela voulait dire que Killian Jones était mort.

 

(Ou qu'il avait des hallucinations.)

 

Cette nouvelle ne lui dit rien sur le moment, dans le sens où il ne s'en réjouit pas, pas plus qu'il ne s'en lamenta. Cela le surprit surtout en fait, certain en quelque sorte que ce foutu pirate ne pouvait pas mourir.

 

Mais après tout, tout le monde meurt un jour…

 

Tout à ses pensées, il mit du temps avant de réaliser qu'il n'était plus seul.

 

« Tu sais, fit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, cela ne servait à rien de courir. Quoi qu'il arrive, je te retrouverais. »

 

Ouais dis comme ça, ça ressemblait trop à la devise des parents d'Emma, et Hook grimaça en comprenant que sa phrase pouvait être interprétée étrangement. Ce que Neal ne remarqua pas, obnubilé par le fait que son ancien… ami (?) se trouvait en face de lui, sous la forme d'un fantôme.

 

_Killian Jones est mort_ .

 

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Neal avec sécheresse.

 

Tout cela ne lui disait rien, cela ne lui plaisait pas.

 

Vraiment pas.

 

Et l'autre semblait s'attendre à sa réaction, parce que le pirate prit son temps pour choisir ses mots.

 

« Tu me demandes pas comment je peux être là, ni même ce qui m'est arrivé ?

 

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir. »

 

La communication entre eux était pire que mauvaise, réalisa le pirate. Le simple fait de parler risquait d'être long à mettre en place.

 

_Comment vous voulez que je le fasse croire_ ?

 

Tout ça ne marcherait pas, il en avait la certitude.

 

Peut-être que c'était cela leur punition, essayer sans espoir de défaire une malédiction.

 

C'était sûrement  _ça_ , leur enfer personnel.

 

« En clair, tu t'en moques.

 

\- Oui, c'est plus ou moins ça. »

 

A chaque fois que Neal parlait, Hook avait l'impression de recevoir une gifle en plein visage. Et ça faisait mal. Savoir qu'il le détestait et en avoir la preuve en vrai n'avaient rien à voir.

 

Il maudit Snow pour avoir eu une idée aussi mauvaise.

 

Il renonça, du moins pour ce jour-là.

 

Après cela, Neal fut certain qu'il avait rêvé.

 


	8. Partie 7 : Désespoir

Les semaines passaient, à nouveau, mais le temps ne s'était toujours pas remis en marche, et Gold s'inquiétait.

 

Fiona était venu lui rendre visite le jour même. Ils avaient parlé, surtout elle en fait, et elle l'avait menacé. Elle avait de fort soupçons, par rapport à Neal, renforcés par le fait qu'elle savait qu'il avait vu Henry.

 

Gold parvint à faire disparaître ceux-ci, avec beaucoup de difficultés, en lui mentant. Elle le crut, parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir, mais le sorcier sut que d'ici peu, si les choses continuaient ainsi, elle finirait par se douter de quelque chose.

 

Du côté d'Henry, les choses allaient très mal, et, après avoir tenté un temps de reprendre espoir, il rechuta à nouveau, voyant que son père ne voulait pas l'écouter. C'était comme avec Emma, mais en pire, parce qu'elle au moins n'était pas maudite à l'époque. Sans compter que Neal n'était pas supposé briser la malédiction, à la base.

 

Donc non, Henry n'allait pas bien, vraiment pas. Il sombrait à nouveau, seul et sans personne pour le soutenir.

 

Neal, quant à lui, se posait à nouveau des questions, notamment par rapport à la principale interrogation qui le torturait : Henry était-il réellement son fils ? Le plus simple était de faire un test ADN, mais il n'osait demander à en faire faire un. Lui aussi commençait à se méfier du maire, à cause des insinuations de Henry.

 

Et aussi parce que quand il la voyait, il percevait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de maléfique en elle.

 

Quand il demanda à son père de faire le nécessaire, celui-ci accepta aussitôt, ce qui réveilla sa méfiance. Était-ce parce qu'il savait qu'Henry disait vrai ? Ou bien le contraire ?

 

Neal n'en pouvait plus de se poser toutes ces questions.

 

Sa vie était devenue une routine, une nouvelle routine en tout cas, avec la présence des fantômes en plus. Pas seulement Emma et Hook, mais aussi tout les autres, à l'exception de Zelena.

 

Neal marchait, sans but, c'était son jour de congé, et son esprit était encore envahi par toutes les révélations qu'il avait dû affronter ces derniers jours. Il ne sursauta même pas quand Snow apparut à ses côtés.

 

«  H ey, fit l'ancienne princesse.

 

\- Salut, répondit Neal. »

 

Il aimait bien Snow White. Elle n'était pas comme Emma et Hook, qui le connaissaient, ou semblaient le connaître. Elle n'était pas aussi froide que pouvait l'être Regina, et était très compréhensive.

 

Elle était la seule à ne pas le harceler sur la malédiction, et elle l'écoutait  _vraiment_ quand il parlait.

 

« Comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

 

\- Ca pourrait aller mieux, c'est sûr, murmura Snow. »

 

Étrangement,  le jeune homme s'était rapidement fait à l'idée qu'il y avait des fantômes à Storybrooke, et que seul lui pouvait les voir. C'était étrange, mais autant que ce qu'il avait pu voir à Neverland ou dans l'Enchanted Forest.

 

« Qu'est-ce vous voulez que je fasse, exactemen t ? Finit-il par demander au fantôme, qui ne disait plus rien.

 

\- Que tu brises la malédiction, ou que tu aides Henry à le faire.

 

\- En admettant que je crois à l'existence d'une malédiction, comment je peux faire ça ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas.

 

Neal sourit avec amertume

 

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'aider.

 

\- Ce n'est pas moi la spécialiste en magie, de ce côté-là, tu peux aller voir Regina, ou ton père.

 

\- J'ai un certain nombre de questions à lui poser à celui-là.

 

\- Il sait beaucoup de choses d'après Emma. Il est un des seuls à se souvenir de tout, avec Henry et sa mère, bien sûr.

 

Il fronça les sourcils.

 

\- Sa mère ?

 

\- Celle qui se fait passer pour la mère d'Henry, le maire de cette ville. Le faux maire, bien sûr. »

 

Ok… peut-être, que Neal commençait à croire à toute cette histoire.

 

Peut-être.

 

(Et peut-être aussi que l'influence de la malédiction commençait à s'affaiblir.)

 

« Qui est Emma ? Lança-t-il enfin. Snow le regardant avec étonnement, il décida de clarifier. Par rapport à moi, je veux dire.

 

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, mais…  c'est une longue histoire. »

 

Il eut un flash en entendant les mots de Snow sans savoir pourquoi, voyant un autre endroit, d'autres personnes, et la même phrase, mais prononcée par lui.

 

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, le nom  _New York_ apparut dans son esprit.

 

« Vous avez eu une histoire ensemble, puis tu l'as trahie. Comme je te l'ai dis, c'est assez compliqué. »

 

Tout cela ne les avançait pas vraiment, mais Snow n'avait semble-t-il pas arrêté de parler.

 

« Hook m'a dit que tu refusais de lui parler.

 

\- Il t'a dit ça ?

 

\-  Oui… il ne m'a pas demandée de faire l'intermédiaire, mais le fait est que je n'en peux plus de cette situation.

 

\- En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ? La voix de Neal n'était pas agressive, juste surprise. Snow soupira.

 

\- Disons que quand je vois ma fille et Regina, je me dis qu'elle ont dû attendre longtemps avant d'arrêter de se faire la guerre, et je pense qu'entre toi et Killian c'est la même chose.

 

(Elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle insinuait autre chose en plus de cela, ça aurait été aller trop vite.)

 

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change, en fait ?

 

\- Il a changé tu sais, fit la princesse avec un sourire. Neal se retourna brusquement pour la regarder.

 

\- C'est drôle, mais j'en doute.

 

\- Il n'est plus le même, vraiment.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé réellement ?

 

Le sourire triste de Snow réapparu sur son visage.

 

\- Il a arrêté de vouloir tuer ton père. »

 

D'accord… donc elle savait ça aussi. Et… est-ce que c'était vrai ?

 

« Vraiment ? Et sa voix était tellement faible et remplie d'espoir que le fantôme se dit qu'elle et David avaient plus ou moins raison.

 

\-  Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui a changé ?

 

\- Oui.

 

\- On a cru que tu étais mort. Lui et ton père ont décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre, afin de pouvoir sauver Henry.

 

\- Quel rapport avec lui ?

 

\- Il venait tout juste d'être enlevé… et emmené à Neverland.

 

\- Neverland ? Hurla presque Neal.  _Henry a été à Neverland_  ? Fit-il d'une voix blême. En le voyant trembler, Snow comprit que cette île était vraiment un sujet tendu pour lui, et n'en admira que plus son courage pour avoir oser y retourner, malgré ses mauvais souvenirs.

 

\- Nous l'avons sauvé. Toi, moi, Emma, Regina, David, ton père. Et Hook. »

 

Neal sursauta.

 

Il ne savait pas s'il devait y croire, mais…  _ça avait un sens_ . C'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire sur cette histoire.

 

_Ça avait un sens_ .

 

Et soudain, un hurlement traversa son esprit.

 

_Je reviendrais te chercher Henry. Je te le promets._

 

Sa propre voix. C'était _sa_ voix. Ce n'est que là qu'il commença à croire que tout cela n'était peut-être pas si délirant.

 

« Alors… tu comptes lui parler ?

 

Neal soupira.

 

\- Très bien… Je vais essayer. »

 

Snow sourit, avant de partir.

 

Elle ne dit pas à Neal que celui-ci était finalement mort, parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce que cela pourrait provoquer chez lui.

 

Pas de bonnes choses, de toute évidence.

 

Mais, seulement quelques jours plus tard, les choses se précipitèrent.

 

_§§§§_

 

Henry  devenait comme sa mère. La vraie, pas Fiona. Dans le sens où lui aussi sombrait de plus en plus. Tout comme elle, la souffrance le submergeait, celle d'avoir perdu presque toute sa famille, et même si le fait que son père soit en vie le réjouissait, cela ne suffisait pas.

 

( Et malgré la présence des fantômes, leur impuissance n'étant pas d'une grande aide.)

 

Parce que celui-ci ne voulait pas le croire, et que les choses n'avançaient toujours pas ; malgré l'aide de Gold. Sans oublier le fait que Fiona n'en pouvait plus de lui, et poussait le docteur Hopper à « avancer la thérapie » ; en clair, montrer à Henry que tout ce qu'il disait était un mensonge.

 

La situation durait depuis  cinq ans, et en fait, c'était presque un miracle qu'Henry ait résisté autant de temps.  Son espoir et sa résistance s'affaiblissaient de plus en plus et cela s'aggrava quand Archie lui dit qu'il n'avait plus le droit de dessiner.

 

Cela fut sans doute le déclencheur de ce qui suivit ; le dessin était l'une des choses qui lui permettait de tenir ici, et surtout de ne pas perdre la tête.

 

Et surtout, surtout, de ne pas oublier.

 

C'était ce qu' _elle_ voulait, qu'il cesse de croire, de se battre, qu'il abandonne définitivement le combat.

 

C'était sur le point d'arriver…

 

La mort n'était pas une solution, mais le fait est qu'il avait épuisé toutes les autres depuis longtemps, et puis ça aurait un avantage.

 

Cela lui permettrait de revoir les gens de sa famille qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, en espérant qu'ils ne lui en veuillent pas pour son échec. La dépression l'avait gagné depuis quelques temps, et, lors d'une journée ordinaire, il eut l'autorisation de sortir un temps, seul.

 

Il monta lui aussi sur le toit, comme sa mère avait pu le faire, que ce soit lors du mariage, ou quand il avait essayé de raviver sa mémoire.

 

Ou même lors de sa mort.

 

Son histoire à elle ne s'était pas bien terminée, de toute évidence, ce ne serait pas le cas non plus pour la sienne.

 

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que quelqu'un l'observait depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital et l'avait suivi jusqu'au toit, rempli d'inquiétude.


	9. Partie 8 : Réussite.

La situation présente ne lui plaisait pas. Absolument pas en fait, et ce qu'il voyait commençait à lui faire peur.

 

Oui, Hook avait peur, vraiment…

 

L'attitude d'Henry était ce qui lui faisait peur, et, inquiet pour lui, il s'était décidé à le surveiller, en voyant qu'il allait de plus en plus mal, depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus dessiner.

 

Sans oublier le fait qu'il n'avait droit à aucune visite.

 

(Fiona n'était pas idiote.)

 

Comment on avait pu le laisser sortir, cela, il l'ignorait, mais cela venait sans doute de la fée elle-même.

 

Hook avait suivi Henry sur le toit, et le voyait là, sans pouvoir rien faire, qui se parlait à lui-même, et qui désespérait.

 

_Il va sauter… BORDEL il va sauter._

 

« Henry… HENRY ! » Hurla alors le pirate.

 

Et, alors que le jeune homme semblait sur le point de vouloir mettre fin à ses jours, c'est seulement là que le pirate commença  _réellement_ à paniquer.

 

Il hurlait, il hurlait de toutes forces, mais ça équivalait à parler à un mur.  Henry ne l'entendait pas, il ne l'entendrait jamais.

 

Et soudain, il sut parfaitement  ce qu'il devait faire. Le pirate se mit à courir, avant de se rappeler que ce serait plus rapide d'une autre manière, et apparut directement devant Neal.

 

Celui-ci sursauta, et alla à l'arrière de la boutique, n'étant pas seul.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

 

Sa voix était froide, car malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Snow, il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de parler au pirate, dont il ne remarqua pas la panique.

 

« Écoute Neal, si pour une fois on mettait nos différends de côté ? Parce que là, l'heure est grave. Vraiment grave.

 

Neal haussa un sourcil.

 

\- Pourquoi je devrais te croire ?

 

\- Parce que ton fils est sur le point d'essayer de se tuer. »

 

Neal blêmit, ne voulant pas le croire. Puis il croisa son regard, et c'est là que les choses commencèrent à changer.

 

_Il est sincère_ .

 

_Sincère, comme à Neverland_ ? Lui siffla sa conscience.

 

_Tais-toi_ . 

 

Il se parlait à lui-même maintenant…

 

Il n'allait vraiment pas bien.

 

Très bien, _très bien_ .

 

Il allait le croire.

 

Tout comme Hook, Neal se mit à courir.

 

Il ne mit que peu de temps avant d'arriver sur le toit, Henry était toujours là, fixant le vide, comme hypnotisé par celui-ci.

 

« Henry ! » Cria son père.

 

Son fils se retourna. Il sourit, d'un sourire froid, triste.

 

_Mort_ .

 

Neal ne savait toujours pas si il s'agissait de son fils.

 

Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'est qu'il se battrait pour lui…

 

_§§§§_

 

Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'il se dépêche.

 

« Henry, reprit-il, il faut que tu viennes près de moi, d'accord ?  Ce que tu essayes de faire… il ne faut pas que tu le fasse, il ne faut pas que tu… 

 

\- Que je devienne comme ma mère ? Elle est  _morte,_ c'est justement ça le problème.

 

\- Henry,  s'il te plaît arrête, il faut que tu arrêtes ça.

 

\-  _Vraiment_ ? Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? Tu ne crois même pas que je suis ton fils, alors pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te faire confiance ? »

 

Même Neal ne le savait pas.

 

En fait, ce fut Hook qui les sauva du désastre.

 

« Dis-lui que tu crois en lui. »

 

Neal hésita quelques secondes, avant de se lancer.

 

« Écoute-moi Henry, je ne me souviens pas, c'est vrai. Mais _je crois en toi._

 

Henry eut un sourire amer.

 

\- Je n'ai plus dix ans, lança-t-il. Ma mère m'a déjà fait le coup. Elle me dit qu'elle me croit, juste pour que je lui fasse confiance.

 

\- Je crois en toi, Henry, je te le jure. Je les ai vus. Ta famille. Ils sont toujours là, ils veillent sur toi. »

 

Henry, l'espace d'un instant, douta.

 

Gold le lui avait dit, mais il avait du mal à y croire, croire en son grand-père, croire en la magie elle-même.

 

Il avait besoin de preuves.

 

« Prouve le !

 

Son père se tourna vers le pirate.

 

« Et maintenant je dis quoi ? Lui dit-il.

 

Le pirate réfléchit très vite, et finit par trouver.

 

« Dis-lui que tu es avec le type qui lui a appris à naviguer. Dis-lui que ses mères l'aiment et qu'elles se battent encore pour lui, même dans la mort. Et qu'on ne lui en veux pas de ne pas avoir pu nous sauver. »

 

Neal lui répéta exactement la même chose, et Henry sourit.

 

« Killian est avec toi ? Pour de vrai ? »

 

Il sursauta, surpris qu'Henry le croit aussi vite, et par le fait qu'il semblait proche du pirate.

 

Il avait dû rater beaucoup de choses.

 

Rassuré sur les intentions de son père, Henry s'éloigna peu à peu du bord, et se rapprocha de lui, tremblant malgré tout. Neal le saisit par l'épaule, et réalisa soudain avec horreur qu'Henry avait plus ou moins la même taille que lui. Cela le surprit et le choqua, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, ayant en tête une version plus petite du jeune homme.

 

Comprenant alors ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils avaient eu moins de chance, et pris d'une impulsion soudaine, Neal serra Henry dans ses bras.

 

Voyant le pirate qui semblait… soulagé que tout se soit bien terminé, Neal lui murmura un discret « merci », espérant que Hook comprendrait ce qu'il lui disait.

 

Et, alors qu'il serrait Henry dans ses bras, un nouveau flash le traversa.

 

Un souvenir.

 

_Est-ce que c'est mon fils ?_

 

_Oui._

 

Il ne se ࠞsouvint pas de tout, mais tenta de s'agripper à ce souvenir, de toutes ses forces, parvenant à se rappeler certaines choses.

 

« Dis Henry…

 

\- Quoi ?

 

\- Est-ce que j'ai vécu à New York ? »

 

Henry regardࠞa son père, et sourit.

 

« Oui. »

 

Ils avançaient…

 

En regardant en bas, Neal vit que certaines personnes s'étaient attroupées en dessous, notamment Archie, le psychologue (donc ils savaient que Henry s'était enfui), ainsi que Fiona.

 

Il ne put s'empêcher de la fusiller du regard.

 

_§§§§_

 

L'après  tentative d'Henry ne se passa pas bien. Neal aurait pu ne pas s'en mêler ; il aurait même dû ne pas le faire.

 

Mais il y avait une malédiction, apparemment. (De cela, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr.)

 

Et Henry était son fils.

 

Hors de question qu'il l'abandonne.

 

Du côté des fantômes, les choses n'étaient pas franchement super, les autres ayant appris tardivement ce qui s'était passé. Ceux qui n'avaient pas été là tremblaient, sachant tout ce qui ce serait passé si Hook n'avait pas été là.

 

Fiona était furieuse. Les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle le voulait, ce qui était le cas depuis quelque temps. Malgré ce que son fils lui avait dit, elle se méfiait toujours de Neal, et savait que si quelque chose se passait, cela viendrait de lui.

 

Et d'Henry, bien sûr.

 

Elle demanda à parler de toute urgence à Archie, ce qu'elle devait faire, puisque son « fils » avait tenté de se tuer. Ça l'arrangeait, et elle aurait préféré que Neal ne s'en mêle pas, elle aurait été débarrassée de lui, au moins.

 

Sans qu'elle le veuille, Neal s'était mêlé à la conversation.

 

Elle était justement en train de passer ses nerfs sur Archie, par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer.

 

« Je tiens à vous dire Mme le Maire que je ne savais pas qu'Henry était sorti.

 

\- Oh, vraiment Dr Hopper ? Neal, que faites-vous ici ?

 

\- Rien du tout, j'ai juste empêché Henry de faire la pire erreur de sa vie », siffla le fils du Ténébreux, peu désireux de rester poli face à elle.

 

Il doutait encore, mais si il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain désormais, c'est que Fiona se fichait de Henry. Elle ne l'aimait pas, ne l'avait jamais aimé.

 

Peu importe qu'elle soit ou non un monstre, à l'origine de cette malédiction. Elle était une mauvaise mère.

 

_Hors_ _de question que je laisse mon fils dans ses griffes_.

 

Il ne se rendit même pas compte du fait que penser cela lui avait semblé si naturel.

 

Si _normal._

 

La discussion qui suivie fut longue et âpre, et épuisante. Neal n'hésitant pas à remettre en cause les qualités de Fiona en tant que mère ; sans le comprendre, il endossait le rôle d'Emma. Celle-ci le regardait combattre la Black Fairy, sans crainte, et souriait.

 

Malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle reprenait espoir, tout comme Regina, qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

 

Ce qu'elles voulaient, c'était le bien de _leur_ fils.

 

Et Neal commençait à bien se débrouiller, se disaient-elles.

 

« Vous pensez peut-être pouvoir faire mieux ? Convaincre mon fils que les contes de fée ne sont en rien réel ? Faire ce que j'ai, je dois bien l'avouer, échoué à faire ? »

 

Fiona se méfiait, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Neal, parce que d'une certaine manière, il ne faisait pas partie de sa malédiction. Elle ne l'avait ramenée que pour prouver à son fils sa bonne foi, et pour avoir un moyen de pression sur lui.

 

Elle regarda pendant un temps son petit-fils, tentant de le jauger. La fée avait confiance en elle, en sa magie et en sa malédiction, et elle avait bien veillé à ce que celle-ci frappe également Neal, afin de ne pas risquer d'avoir des problèmes plus tard. Il ne se souvenait pas, elle en avait la certitude.

 

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, elle décida de fouiller dans son esprit afin de savoir ce qu'il se rappelait, et ce qu'il savait. Rien, à part qu'Henry était son fils.

 

Qu'il le sache finalement ne surprit pas la fée, Henry le lui avait dit de toute évidence, et cela ne l'inquiéta pas. Il y aurait pu avoir pire, comme le fait qu'il sache pour la magie.

 

(Il doutait. Mais il ne savait pas.)

 

Cela la rassura un peu, et, ne voulant pas qu'il s'attaque à nouveau à elle, et qu'il ne puisse pas découvrir quelque chose, elle décida d'accepter qu'il s'occupe d'Henry.

 

Cela ne changerait rien, personne ne pourrait jamais briser la malédiction, alors peu importait la personne qui s'occupait de son « fils ». Et puis elle devait avouer qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de l'avoir dans les pattes celui-là, elle en avait assez qu'Archie vienne en permanence la harceler parce que le garçon ne faisait aucun progrès.

 

Elle le confia donc à son petit-fils celui qui était son arrière-petit-fils.

 

Pendant ce temps-là, Neal décidé donc de prendre en charge Henry, que Archie, dépassé par les événements, avait également accepté de lui confier. Pendant la journée, ils s'accordèrent sur la marche à suivre, à savoir faire en sorte que Fiona croit qu'eux deux n'avaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils ne pensaient pas que la magie soit réelle.

 

Ce fut Henry qui suggéra cette idée, en évoquant le fait que Gold pouvait les aider à cela.

 

« Comment tu veux qu'on procède ?

 

\- Il faut que tu lui en parles… il sait pour la malédiction, tu sais.

 

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, en fait… je veux dire, si tu as raison et qu'il y a une malédiction, ça a du sens que lui se souvienne.

 

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il y ait une malédiction ?

 

\- J'en doute encore, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange ici.

 

\- C'est un début. Mais… tu sais que je suis ton fils, non ? »

 

Il y avait trop d'espoir dans les yeux d'Henry (et d'injonction dans ceux d'Emma et de Regina) pour qu'il lui dise le contraire, surtout si on prenait en compte le fait qu'un souvenir avait ressurgi plus tôt.

 

« Oui Henry… maintenant je le sais. »

 

 


	10. Partie 9 : Mensonges

Une fois que le maire eut définitivement accepté de laisser Henry avec Neal, tout deux décidèrent de se rendre à la résidence de celui-ci et de sa famille. Malgré lui, Henry sourit en voyant qu'il restait malgré tout quelque chose de bien dans toute cette histoire horrible.

 

Neal avait une famille. Et lui aussi apparemment, même si ni Belle ni Gideon ne le savaient. D'ailleurs, aucun d'eux ne fut réellement à l'aise avec l'idée d'accueillir le jeune homme chez eux.  Tout d'eux l'évitèrent au cours de la soirée, pendant laquelle Neal se décida à confronter son père à la réalité.

 

« Papa ? Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

 

Le sorcier hocha la tête, sachant de quoi son fils voulait discuter. Quand ce dernier l'avait appelé pour lui demander si Henry pouvait venir chez eux, il  avait dit oui aussitôt. Et avait compris que bientôt, Fiona se douterait de quelque chose. 

 

Le Ténébreux appréhendait cette conversation, ignorant ce que son fils savait, ou ne savait pas, ou encore ce en quoi il croyait.

 

La réponse lui fut rapidement apportée,  quand ils furent seuls.

 

« Papa, je vais te poser une question, et  je veux que tu y répondes de façon claire et précise.

 

\- Je t'écoute.

 

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une malédiction ? »

 

Il regarda son fils attentivement ; celui-ci avait des doutes, de sérieux doutes, et il avait besoin de réponses. Gold soupira.

 

« Oui.

 

Cela aurait de grandes répercussions, tout deux le savaient.

 

\- Donc… Henry est  _vraiment_ mon fils…

 

\-  Exact. D'ailleurs, j'ai les résultats du test que tu m'as demandé. »

 

Neal se jeta sur le papier en question, et sourit en comprenant que tout était vrai.

 

Le tout était maintenant qu'il se souvienne de tout désormais.

 

«  Henry a un plan. Il a appelé ça l'opération  Lynx. 

 

Rumple haussa un sourcil.

 

\- Quel rapport avec la malédiction ?

 

\- Aucun. C'est justement ça l'intérêt, d'après lui. Que cela ne soit pas en lien avec ce que nous devons faire.

 

\- Et ça consiste en quoi ?

 

\- Faire croire à la Black Fairy que nous ne savons pas pour la malédiction.

 

\- Mais Henry sait,  _lui_ , et je crois  que ma mère se doute de quelque chose.

 

\- Et c'est là que tu entres en scène ! S'exclama Neal.

 

\- De quelle manière ?

 

\- Tu peux toujours faire de la magie, non ?

 

\- Pas complètement. Ceci, fit-il en montrant le bracelet, m'empêche de faire de la magie, mais je peux toujours préparer des potions.

 

\- Parfait. C'est de cela dont nous avons besoin.

 

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

 

\- Ce que je veux, c'est que ta mère  _croit_ que  _tu_ as fait quelque chose. Il faut qu'elle pense qu'Henry et moi nous avons perdu un e partie de nos souvenirs, par rapport à la malédiction. Qu'elle se dise que nous ne pouvons plus être un obstacle pour elle. »

 

Il regarda son fils, et repensa au désespoir d'Henry et à ce que celui-ci avait failli faire. À Emma Swan et à ce qu'elle avait fait. Au corps mort de celle-ci, qui était resté gravé dans son esprit, une image gravée au fer rouge. À la souffrance des fantômes et même de certains habitants de la ville.

 

Et il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

 

« D'accord. Je vous aiderais. »

 

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé avant, il avait l'occasion de prouver qu'il pouvait agir, faire quelque chose de bien.

 

Hors de question qu'il laisse passer cette chance.

 

_§§§§_

 

Fiona regarda son fils avec suspicion. Elle avait du mal à croire que cela serait au final aussi simple que cela. Sans même qu'elle le lui demande, il était venu le lendemain de lui-même à la mairie, afin de lui parler. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là.

 

Ce n'est que quand il lui parla qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il faisait ici. Elle l'écouta parler, pendant un certain temps, tandis qu'il lui expliquait avoir pris les devants, et avoir drogué son fils et son petit-fils à l'aide d'une potion pour qu'ils ne se souviennent que de ce qu'ils devaient savoir.

 

« Donc… si je résume bien, tu as décidé de ta propre initiative de faire disparaître le danger que pouvaient représenter ces deux-là… en utilisant la magie. Alors que tu n'es pas censé pouvoir en faire.

 

\- Il m'est encore possible de faire des potions, mais ne t'en fait pas, c'étaient les deux dernières qui me restaient, je ne te ferais rien, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. »

 

C'était un mensonge sans en être vraiment un, il n'avait pas fait de magie, et il n'avait pas empoisonné son fils et Henry.

 

Une nouvelle fois, la fée observa l'immortel, cherchant sur son visage la seule trace d'un potentiel mensonge. Mais Gold était doué pour mentir, et elle n'avait pas le talent d'Emma Swan pour détecter les mensonges.

 

Elle ne discerna rien et, confiante, sourit. Il n'était pas obligé de faire cela, mais l'avait quant même fait. Cela ne montrait qu'une seule chose : le sorcier était entièrement dévoué à sa cause.

 

Il ferait tout pour ne pas perdre sa famille, quitte à les trahir.

 

Cela lui suffisait.

 

Quand Gold se rendit finalement à sa boutique, soulagé, Henry et Neal l'attendaient, anxieux. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était que la fée les laisse tranquille, et croit qu'ils avaient oublié.

 

Ce n'est qu'en voyant le visage apaisé de l'immortel qu'ils comprirent que tout c'était bien passé, et ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

 

Ils étaient désormais tranquille, du moins pour le moment.

 

L'opération Lynx était un succès.

 

Dans l'après-midi, Belle se décida à aller parler à son mari, laissant Neal garder la bibliothèque pendant un temps. Par chance, il n'y avait que peu de monde dans la boutique, et elle n'eut que peu de temps à attendre avant de pouvoir lui parler.

 

Elle restait pour l'instant sur le côté, regardant de loin l'homme qu'elle aimait, en souriant. La jeune femme repensait au passé, à ce que Gold était autrefois, et ce qu'il n'était plus désormais, et à comment il avait changé pour elle, jusqu'à devenir un homme bien.

 

Et elle repensa à cette famille qu'ils formaient, qu'à eux deux ils avaient réussi à construire ensemble. Une famille qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir être brisée.

 

Et elle avait sincèrement peur que cela n'arrive.

 

Malgré ses peurs, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit que son mari avait fini avec son dernier client, et elle se dirigea vers lui.

 

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

 

\- J'avais envie de te voir », souffla-t-elle, avant d'enlacer son mari, puis de l'embrasser.

 

Il se sourirent, puis Belle se sépara de son mari, et son visage s'assombrit.

 

« Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

 

\- Je t'écoute... »

 

En voyant son air gêné, Gold sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 

« C'est à propos d'Henry… (Il aurait pu le parier.) Je dois t'avouer que… je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec le fait qu'il vienne ici, chez nous. Ce n'est pas contre lui mais, tu comprends, avec Gideon, je… je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait une mauvaise influence sur lui. »

 

Dans cette nouvelle version de l'histoire, celle d'après la mort d'Emma, Gideon n'avait que dix ans, et non vingt-huit, ce qui concordait avec l'âge de Belle.

 

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais Belle, tu sais… Henry va plutôt mal, avec tout ce qui vient de se passer, et ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. »

 

Belle sursauta.

 

« C'est-à-dire ? Je ne comprends pas. »

 

Gold regarda sa femme dans les yeux.

 

Ce n'était pas Belle.

 

Pas celle qu'il connaissait, qu'il aimait, celle qui avait toujours cru qu'il pouvait être mieux que ce qu'il était.

 

Elle n'était pas non plus comme ce fantôme apeuré en lequel Fiona l'avait transformée _avant_ la mort d'Emma, mais elle était différente de la femme qu'elle était vraiment.

 

Et cela lui manquait.

 

_Elle_ lui manquait.

 

Sans vraiment y croire, il tenta de la faire ressurgir. Et pour cela, il devait lui dire la vérité. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

 

« Ce que je vais te dire va à l'encontre de tout ce que tu peux croire, ou savoir Belle, mais… c'est la vérité.

 

\- Dis-moi…

 

\- Neal est le père de Henry. »

 

La surprise et le choc apparurent sur le visage de Belle, qui ne put dire un seul mot. Gold sourit.

 

« C'est très rare que tu puisses être à court de mots mon amour, je suis ravi d'y avoir réussi après tout ce temps, fit-il avec humour.

 

\- Je… je l'ignorais, parvint-elle enfin à articuler, après quelques minutes de silence. Comment le sais-tu ? Et es-tu sûr que… »

 

Sans attendre qu'elle finisse sa phrase, le Ténébreux sortit de sa poche la feuille sur laquelle était inscrit les résultats du test.

 

« D'accord, dit Belle en constatant cette preuve irréfutable, _d'accord_. Comment ça se fait qu'on ne l'ait jamais su ?

 

\- Neal ne le savait pas lui-même. C'est arrivé il y a longtemps, quand il était encore hors de la ville, la mère ne lui a rien dit.

 

\- Emma Swan ? Celle qui est revenue ici, qu'on a enfermée, et qui est morte ?

 

\- Oui. Elle ne devait pas savoir que Neal était là. »

 

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Pas vraiment.

 

« Comment tu l'as appris ?

 

\- J'avais des doutes, et j'ai fait des tests. J'ai parlé à Neal, et il m'a confirmé avoir connu autrefois Emma. Il ne connaissait pas son nom alors, mentit le sorcier. »

 

Belle hocha la tête, et Gold se dit qu'il était facile de mentir dans cette ville. Personne ne le remettrait en cause.

 

« Il a essayé de se tuer, objecta Belle. Comme…

 

\- Comme sa mère tu veux dire ?

 

Sa femme acquiesça, un peu honteuse, sans comprendre pourquoi.

 

\- Il ira bien s'il vient avec nous, il ira _mieux_ , affirma Rumple. »

 

_En tout cas, je l'espère_ .

 

«  Qu'en pense sa mère ? »

 

Le regard que Gold posa sur elle était si froid que, l'espace d'un instant, Belle eut la sensation de revoir l'homme qu'il était autrefois.

 

Implacable, glacial, haï.

 

_Mauvais_ .

 

Mais cela ne dura qu'un temps. Une colère sourde agitait le sorcier.

 

« Elle a perdu le droit d'être sa ( _ma)_ mère le jour où elle l'a enfermé dans cet hôpital. Il avait une mère avant, tu sais. Elle s'appelait Emma Swan. C'était sa véritable mère, mais elle est morte ( _et il avait une autre mère, qui est morte, elle aussi_ ). »

 

C'est en voyant la surprise et l'incompréhension dans le regard de Belle, qui ne comprenait pas la colère de son mari, que pour la première fois, ce dernier regretta de ne pas avoir tué sa mère quand il en avait eu l'occasion.

 

« Et… à propos de ce que dit Henry ? La malédiction, la magie, et toutes ces choses, Ruby m'a dit qu'il continuait à y croire.

 

\- Ne t'en fait Belle, tout ça, c'est fini, mentit Rumple. Henry ne croira bientôt à ces… enfantillages. »

 

Le sourire rassurant de Belle avait beau être présent, le Ténébreux ne put retenir un frisson de dégoût face à ses propres actions, et face à son mensonge.

 

Oh, comme il se dégoûtait…

 


	11. Partie 10 : Confusion

 

Neal sursauta quand le fantôme apparut juste à côté de lui, sans prévenir. Il lisait un des innombrables ouvrages de son père sur la magie afin de trouver un moyen de briser la malédiction.

 

Sachant qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui, mais qu'il y avait encore des lecteurs dans la bibliothèque, le jeune homme se décida à marcher un peu, afin de pouvoir discuter avec le fantôme en question.

 

Qui se révéla être Hook.

 

« Ce que je vais te dire ne te concerne pas uniquement toi, mais toi et les autres, vous pourriez pas essayer de prévenir avant d'arriver ? J'ai peur d'être pris pour un fou  si on me voit sursauter sans raison, puis parler tout seul.

 

\- On essayera, se contenta de dire le pirate, sans rien ajouter de plus. »

 

(Inutile de dire qu'ils n'en tinrent pas compte. Plus par habitude que par véritable envie.)

 

L'autre le regarda pendant un temps, tentant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Depuis ce qu'Henry avait fait, les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé, puisque Hook n'était pas revenu voir Neal.

 

Le fantôme resta silencieux, un peu pensif. Il réfléchissait, et laissa le silence s'installer. Étonnement, Neal ne ressentait plus aucune colère, comme si les flashs qu'il avait pu avoir lui avaient prouvé que peut-être, le pirate avait changé.

 

Les souvenirs étaient là, comprit-il. Enfouis, cachés et inaccessibles.

 

Mais bien là.

 

Il fallait juste qu'il trouve le moyen de les faire remonter à la surface.

 

Killian étant semble-t-il décidé à ne pas parler ce jour-là, Neal retourna là où il était avant, manquant de ce fait le regard douloureux que l'autre homme posa sur ce qui les entourait.

 

La bibliothèque.

 

Un lieu anodin pour Neal, mais qui signifiait beaucoup plus pour le pirate. L'une des raisons de sa présence, était qu'il avait envie de voir Belle. C'était idiot, et futile, mais il voulait juste avoir la preuve que son amie allait bien.

 

Il voulait être sur que leur souffrance, à eux les fantômes, si elle n'avait pas de sens, avait au moins un but. Que tout cela ne soit pas en vain. Et que Belle, elle au moins, soit heureuse.

 

Puisque eux ne pouvaient pas l'être.

 

Peu de temps après, Belle fit enfin irruption dans la bibliothèque, le sourire aux lèvres, rayonnante.

 

« Désolé d'avoir été dehors longtemps, il fallait que je parle à ton père.

 

\- Tu as l'intention de me remplacer ?

 

\- Si tu veux aller ailleurs en ville, au Granny's, ou même voir ton père ou… ton fils, tu peux, oui.

 

\- Merci. »

 

Et, alors qu'il allait discrètement indiquer à  Hook de le suivre, il le vit qui regardait Belle avec un regard emprunt de… nostalgie ? C'est ce qui lui sembla en tout cas, un regard amical, de toute évidence.

 

Une fois qu'ils furent tout les deux loin et seuls, Neal se tourna vers le fantôme. Celui-ci semblait… triste.  Il n'eut aucun besoin que le pirate lui dise quelque chose pour comprendre la situation.

 

« Donc… d'après ce que je viens de voir… Belle et toi, vous êtes amis, c'est ça ? À moins que je ne me trompe.

 

\- C'est ça.

 

\- Mais… ça n'a pas de sens !

 

\- Pourquoi ? »

 

Ils marchaient tout les deux, sans regarder où ils allaient, et se retrouvèrent non loin du port.

 

« Je veux dire…  c'est la femme de mon père.

 

\- Oui.

 

\- Et tu détestes mon père.

 

\- Moins qu'avant, mais c'est plus ou moins vrai.

 

\- Alors comment tu peux être ami avec la femme de mon père ?

 

\- Ca m'a pris du temps pour comprendre que j'avais tord, et oui, on a fini par devenir amis.

 

\- C'est pas vraiment une explication. »

 

Le pirate sourit.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement ? J'ai comme l'impression que tu me cache certaines choses, c'est un peu comme si… je n'avais pas été là pendant un moment. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

 

Killian se figea.

 

_Tu es mort._

 

_Tu es mort, et ça a été l'un des pire jours de ma vie_ .

 

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça.

 

Alors il préféra se taire.

 

Ce n'est que quand il traversa Neal de part en part qu'il réalisa  que ce dernier s'était stoppé brusquement.

 

« Neal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

 

Il ne répondit pas. Il y avait quelque chose devant eux, quelque chose qui ressemblait à… mais non, Neal avait tord, cela ne pouvait pas être cela.

 

« Dis Killian… où se trouve le Jolly Roger ?

 

\- Ici, je suppose. Pourquoi ? »

 

De toute évidence, il n'a pas compris. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que Neal se saisit de la bâche qui recouvre l'étrange énorme chose qui se trouve devant eux.

 

La gorge serrée, Neal la retir a d'un coup sec, et soudain, il se fige a complètement. 

 

Devant eux se trouv ait l'épave du Jolly Roger, et ni lui, ni Killian ne parvinrent tout d'abord à dire quoi que ce soit.

 

_§§§§_

 

Peu après, ce fut bien évidement le pirate qui  perdit son calme face à cela. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, et même Neal ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal en voyant le fier vaisseau d'autrefois ici, plus ou moins en mille morceaux et presque impossible à reconnaître.

 

« Elle a osé… » siffla le nouveau mort.

 

Sa colère était froide, et l'ancien Lost Boy faillit rire face à cela, sans savoir pourquoi, sans doute parce que voir le pirate en colère était une chose qui ne changeait pas, et qui l'éloignait un peu de tout les trucs complètement fous qu'Henry lui racontait.

 

Et, alors  que le pirate s'énervait tout seul, se parlant presque  à lui-même, Neal tenta de le calmer, et, par un mouvement instinctif, il se saisit de sa main.

 

Mais, alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que cette dernière se referme sur du vide, au cours d'une seconde, d'une  _seule_ seconde, il parvint à attraper et à  _sentir_ la main du pirate dans la sienne. Mais, alors qu'ils s'en rendaient tout les deux compte, surpris, la sensation disparut aussitôt.

 

Troublés par ce qui venait de se passer et qui n'était jamais arrivé avant cela, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, et se turent tout deux, avant que le pirate ne disparaisse.

 

Regardant encore l'épave du bateau, et alors que des souvenirs revenaient, Neal se dit,  _mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel…_

 

Quand le pirate revint à ce qui était devenu leur QG, en quelque sorte (l'endroit où Snow et David vivaient), tout le monde se précipita dans sa direction.

 

« Alors, ça avance ? Demanda aussitôt Regina, ne voyant pas l'air étrange du fantôme.

 

Celui-ci ne sut que répondre. En fait, il n'y avait pas du tout pensé quand il était avec Neal, il avait juste essayé de… parler. Pas de briser une malédiction.

 

\- Hey Killian, fit Emma avec inquiétude, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

 

\- Bien sûr Swan. »

 

Il vit aussitôt son ancienne femme hausser un sourcil. Son don de détecter les mensonges n'avait pas dû mourir avec elle apparemment, et elle n'était pas la seule à s'inquiéter.

 

« Que s'est-il passé ?

 

\- Rien, dit-il précipitamment.

 

Sa réponse lui valut quelques regards perplexes.

 

\- Si c'était le cas, affirma Regina, tu ne serais pas dans tout tes états.

 

\- Puis-je savoir, majesté, ce qui fait que tu t'intéresses à ce que je « vis » ? fit-il avec sarcasme.

 

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

 

\- J'essayais d'être sympathique, rétorqua-t-elle.

 

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, pas vrai ? Demanda Snow avec plus de tact. »

 

Le pirate soupira.

 

« Disons que… pendant quelques instants… Neal a pu me toucher. »

 

Emma lança un regard interrogatif à Regina, avant de demander :

 

« Tu peux préciser le sens du mot « toucher » ?

 

\- Il a essayé de me prendre la main, et au lieu que celle-ci passe à travers, il a pu la saisir. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps, mais c'est arrivé. »

 

Le silence s'installa.

 

Ce fut Snow White qui parla en premier :

 

« En fait… tu deviens plus… matériel quand tu es près de Neal.

 

\- Quoi ?

 

\- On ne te l'a pas dit, dit Emma, parce qu'on ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et puis, cela ne faisait pas vraiment sens.

 

\- En fait si, ça fait sens.

 

\- Regina ! L'interrompit Emma.

 

\- Il a le droit de savoir ce qu'on a découvert ! Quand moi et Emma, ou quand Snow et David sont proches, il nous est plus facile d'interagir avec le monde extérieur, le monde _réel_ , et de nous saisir d'objets…

 

\- Et ? »

 

Regina roula des yeux, agacée, voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas.

 

(Ou se mentait à lui-même.)

 

Elle décida d'être brutale.

 

« Moi et Emma. Snow et David. Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

 

\- Non, fit le pirate, obstinément.

 

\- Le Véritable Amour, dit Snow, presque avec douceur.

 

Le tête du pirate se releva à une vitesse extraordinaire.

 

\- Non. _Non_. Ce n'est pas possible. Moi et Emma… On…

 

\- Tu crois que le Véritable Amour peut vraiment mourir en deux ans ? Demanda David, un peu plus féroce qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

 

\- Mais, et le test, dans l'Underworld ? »

 

Hook savait que son histoire avec Emma était morte et enterrée, comme eux, mais il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, de croire que ce qu'il avait fait n'avait pas été fait en vain.

 

« Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que cela pouvait être une manipulation d'Hadès ? Pour le savoir, dit Regina, moi et Emma avons fait le test, il y a peu de temps. Avec les cheveux. Ça a marché.

 

\- Je suis désolée, Killian, mais je pense que toi et Neal…

 

\- Je dois prendre l'air, fit-il sans même laisser à Emma le temps de finir sa phrase. »

 

Cette dernière soupira en le voyant s'en aller, et complètement nier ce qui était pourtant l'exacte vérité. Regina en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle, tandis que sa petite amie la fusillait du regard.

 

« Quoi ? Fit l'ancienne reine.

 

\- Tu aurais pu être moins rude, Regina, répliqua Emma.

 

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux ! Tu te souviens du temps que cela nous as pris, à nous ? »

 

Emma hocha la tête ; elle sourit, puis l'embrassa, lui montrant qu'elle comprenait.


	12. Partie 11 : Et pourquoi pas ?

Le pirate, par instinct, réflexe, ou ironie tout simplement, se retrouva finalement au Rabbit Hole, et se souvint que, étant mort, il ne pourrait rien boire, puis pensa faire demi-tour. Avant de voir Neal assis au bar, seul, sans personne aux alentours.

 

Son cœur fit une embardée, et il pensa partir, un temps. Et, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il se décida à aller à côté de l'ancien Lost Boy. Killian réalisa avec horreur que ce qu'on lui avait dit était vrai du moins pour une chose.

 

Proche de Neal, il pouvait agir avec le réel, et il sentit cela quand il parvint à s'asseoir sur le siège à côté de son ami.  Si sa présence n'étonna pas Neal, en voyant que le pirate était  _vraiment_ assis sur son siège, il sursauta.

 

« J'ai déjà trop bu, ou tu es  _réellement_ assis sur cette chaise à côté de moi ?

 

\- Tu vois bien,  _mate_ ,  je suis ici, effectivement.

 

\-  Comment tu y arrives ?

 

\- Je n'en sais rien.

 

_Menteur_ .

 

\- Tu es un fantôme. Les fantômes ne peuvent pas être matériel, ou solide.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

 

\- Jusque là, j'en ai fais l'expérience. »

 

Ils rirent tout deux, tentant d'être le plus discret possible ; difficilement, bien sûr, pour Neal, vu qu'il avait déjà bu quelques verres.  Au bout d'un moment, il riait tellement qu'il dut poser sa main sur l'épaule de son voisin pour ne pas tomber. Chose anodine, voire normale.

 

Mais eux, ils n'avaient rien de normal.

 

Hook frémit aussitôt, et essaya de ne pas être troublé par ce contact, et de faire en sorte que Neal ne remarque rien.

 

« J'imagine que tu ne vas pas me payer à boire ?

 

C'était une blague, les fantômes n'ont pas besoin de boire. Ils le peuvent,  mais ce n'est pas un besoin primordial (plus rien ne l'est quand on est mort.).

 

Mais Neal sembla prendre ça au sérieux.

 

\- Tu peux finir mon verre si tu veux.

 

\- Personne ne va trouver ça bizarre ? Qu'un verre se vide sans que personne le tienne.

 

Neal posa un regard sur le reste de la salle, et sourit.

 

\-  Ils sont tous ivres, je doute qu'ils se rendent compte de quelque chose.

 

Le pirate haussa les épaules, et avala le reste du verre cul sec ; puis lui aussi, il sourit.

 

\- Du rhum ? Demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

 

\- Je suppose que tu as dû me contaminer », ironisa Neal.

 

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, ni ce qu'il faisait. Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même, ni pourquoi il réagissait ainsi face à Hook. Il lui avait volé sa mère et avait tenté de tuer son père.

 

Il n'aurait pas dû l'apprécier ni même le trouver un temps  soit peu sympathique, ni même  _séduisant_ .

 

Quand il réalisa ce à quoi il venait de penser, Neal faillit s'étouffer alors qu'il buvait. Okay, il n'allait pas bien, mais alors  _vraiment_ pas bien.

 

Ça devait être l'alcool.

 

Oui, c'était sûrement l'alcool.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ils étaient dehors, marchant sans but réel.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais seul dans ce bar ? À part boire.

 

\- Je réfléchissais… à certaines choses. »

 

_Je pensais à toi_ . Voilà ce qu'il n'osait pas dire.

 

Alors qu'il marchait, Killian le regardait, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il redevenait immatériel quand l'autre homme se trouvait loin de lui. Il se força à faire ce qu'il s'était empêché de faire, repensant à ce qu'on lui avait dit plus tôt.

 

Et si…

 

_Et s'ils avaient raison_ ?

 

Non, ce n'était pas possible, cela n'avait pas de sens.

 

Et pourtant, puis il y pensait, plus  ça en avait. Et cela lui fit voir les choses sous un autre angle. C'est là qu'il réalisa que si tout cela était vrai, alors tout ce qu'il avait fait, il avait eu tord de le faire.

 

Il repensait en particulier à Neverland.

 

Peut-être qu'Emma n'avait pas été la bonne cible…

 

Intérieurement, il éclata de rire, d'un rire triste, et sinistre.

 

_Oh_ , quel idiot il avait été alors, si c'était bien cela !

 

Tout ce qu'il avait vécu, décidé, choisi,  _ressentit_ ne prenait plus du tout le même sens, et c'est  _là_ qu'il éclata de rire.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

 

\- Rien. Absolument rien.

 

\- Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi riais-tu ? »

 

_Parce_ _que_ _j'ai_ _été_ _un_ _imbécile_. _Que je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'il se passait._

 

_Que j'ai cru qu'Emma était ma fin heureuse, alors que c'était toi_ .

 

Et il comprit enfin les allusions subtiles (la plupart du temps) de Snow et David, mais aussi son besoin de toujours être prêt de Neal.

 

_Imbécile. Imbécile. IMBÉCILE_ !

 

Neal  n'était pas un idiot, il comprit que le pirate n'allait pas bien.

 

Celui-ci avait arrêté de rire, et s'il ne pleurait pas, il avait vraiment l'air misérable.

 

Une nouvelle fois, Neal ne se comprit pas lui-même, mais il avait dépassé ce stade maintenant, il ne réfléchissait plus sur le pourquoi du comment, il agissait.

 

Et apparemment, son ancien ennemi et probable ami avait besoin d'aide.  Au lieu de parler, il se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de Killian, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne relève la tête et croise son regard.

 

Ils se figèrent tout deux, et ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

 

(Ce qui était littéralement vrai.)

 

Au bout de quelques secondes, ils comprirent que quelque chose clochait, notamment parce qu'ils étaient proches.

 

Très proches.

 

_Beaucoup_ trop, ce qui aurait dû les faire s'écarter : ce qui n'arriva bien sûr pas.

 

(Ca aurait alors perdu tout intérêt.)

 

Ils ne bougeaient plus, et peut-être que dans une romance, ils se seraient soudainement rapprochés, puis embrassés.

 

Cela n'arriva pas.

 

(Ca aurait été trop facile.)

 

Mais le fait est que, inconsciemment, ils y pensèrent tout les deux, se regardant l'un l'autre, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que le pirate revienne à la réalité, et ne comprenne que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils se fixaient ainsi.

 

« Je… je vais y aller.

 

\- Oui, moi aussi. »

 

Ils se quittèrent donc, avec un fort sentiment de regret.


	13. Partie 12 : Souvenirs

Ils avaient raison.

 

C ela lui avait fait mal de l'admettre, mais les autres, Snow et tout les fantômes (sauf Zelena qui ne s'en souciait pas et n'avait pas été là lors de leur discussion)  étaient justes .

 

Ses sentiments pour Neal Cassidy avaient fini par évoluer avec le temps, et il avait mis quelques jours avant de le comprendre. Il lui avait été difficile de passer de la vision de _Baelfire_ fils de Milah et adolescent à celle de _Neal_ _Cassidy_ , adulte qui était son ami, et qui pourrait être plus que cela.

 

Qui aurait pu, si les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement.

 

Il voyait cela en observant plus attentivement les deux couples fantômes qu'il côtoyait, et il vit que ce qu'eux pouvaient faire, il pouvait le faire aussi ; à savoir devenir matériel, et prendre des objets.

 

Mais seulement en présence de Neal.

 

Le tout étant de savoir si Neal avait compris cela lui aussi.

 

C e jour-là, celui-ci se posait également des questions, et était décidé à parler aux seules personnes de la ville qui pourraient le comprendre : Ruby et Dorothy. Il eur avait donné rendez-vous à toutes les deux, voulant leur parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

 

(Ou plutôt de ce qu'il ne s'était pas passé.)

 

« Alors Neal, dis-moi, fit aussitôt Ruby en arrivant au Granny's avec Dorothy. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

 

_Oh_ _rien, j'ai plus ou moins flirté avec un fantôme hier_.

 

Ce n'était pas ça, pas tout à fait, mais ça s'en approchait.

 

\- J'ai un problème, annonça-t-il immédiatement.

 

\- On s'en doutait, fit Dorothy.

 

\- Sinon, tu ne nous aurais pas appelées, continua Ruby.

 

\- C'est à ça que servent les amis, conclut l'autre jeune femme.

 

\- Merci. »

 

Neal prit une profonde respiration, et leur raconta plus ou moins la soirée de la veille, omettant les détails… fantastiques ou « fantomatiques », s'en tenant à la normalité.

 

« Et avec Henry, ça se passe bien ? Lui demanda Dorothy avant de répondre à ses interrogations.  Neal lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

 

\- Oui. Mon père, Belle et Gideon l'ont parfaitement accepté, et je pense que la maire ne sera plus un souci pour nous, surtout qu'Henry ne parle plus de magie ou de malédiction.

 

\- Quant à ce que tu as vécu hier soir, en somme, hé bien… il ne s'est rien passé, fit Ruby avec une déception présente dans la voix.

 

\- Exact. Qu'aurais-tu voulu qu'il arrive ?

 

\-  Je ne sais pas… quelque chose de plus… intéressant, de plus croustillant. »

 

Alors que Dorothy riait, Neal leva les yeux au ciel.

 

« En fait, tu essayes de clarifier quelques questions que tu te poses.. »

 

La conversation continua sur ça un certain temps, et Neal n'eut aucune réponse à ses questions, mais au moins, cela lui avait permis d'en parler.  La conversation finit par dériver sur Emma ; cela permit à Neal de poser une question importante.

 

« Vous savez où elle a résidé avant de venir ici ?

 

\- J'ai quelques noms en tête oui, dans l'Arizona, à Boston, à New York un temps, et aussi à Tallahassee. »

 

Neal se figea aussitôt et, ayant eu sa réponse, leur dit qu'il avait des choses à faire, et partit, avant de se sentir mal.

 

Il courut le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible du restaurant.

 

C'était vrai.

 

Tout était vrai.

 

Les souvenirs tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, reprenant leur place d'origine.

 

Enfin il se sentit lui-même.

 

_Tallahassee. Attrape-rêve. Collier orné d'un cygne_ .

 

Il se souvenait.

 

Il se rappelait d'Emma, et de sa vie avec elle, et à comment il l'avait trahie. Il se souvenait de tout, jusqu'à sa chute dans le portail vers L'Enchanted Forest.

 

Il avait aimé Emma Swan. Aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus où il en était, mais il était au moins s û r de ça. Il l'avait aimée, et Henry était bien son fils.

 

Quand il fut s û r d'être seul, il hurla :

 

« Emma ! EMMA ! »

 

Elle apparut aussitôt, surprise, et il sourit.

 

« Je me souviens !  _Je me souviens_ . »

 

Les larmes aux yeux, elle esquissa un sourire triste.

 

« Tu te souviens de moi ?

 

\-  _Oui. »_

 

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle put enfin le retrouver.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ils parlèrent ensemble de leur passé respectif, avant d'aborder la question de la malédiction.

 

« On fait quoi maintenant ?

 

\- Parle avec ton père.

 

\- Je l'ai déjà fait ! Il n'a pas plus de pistes de moi.

 

\- Essayes encore, suggéra-t-elle. »

 

Il hocha la tête, prêt à partir, quand elle lui demanda :

 

« Est-ce que tu aimes Hook ?

 

\- Et toi, rétorqua-t-il, est-ce que tu aimes Regina ?

 

Elle sourit.

 

\- Oui. Quelle est ta réponse ?

 

\- J'en sais rien... »

 

Une fois qu'il fut avec son père, les choses furent étrangement plus compliqués, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Les souvenirs tentaient encore de remonter, et selon Emma, il lui en manquait encore, dont le pire, sans doute.

 

Neal expliqua rapidement ce dont il se souvenait s'attendant à ce que son père comble les trous. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il passait en voyant les mains de celui-ci trembler.

 

« Tu ne comprends pas Neal. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui s'est réellement passé.

 

\- Quoi donc ?

 

\- De mauvaises choses. De  _très_ mauvaises choses.

 

\- Je sais pour Neverland.

 

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après. Je suis mort. Je suis mort pour vous sauver de Pan.

 

\- Tu es mort en héros ?

 

\- Ca te surprends ?

 

\- Oui. Un peu. Comment as-tu pu revenir après ?

 

\- C'est bien ça le problème.  _Tu es mort_ , pour me sauver. Et il y a peu, ma mère t'a ramené.

 

\- Je… je suis  _mort_  ?

 

\- Oui.

 

\- Mais… »

 

Et alors, peut-être que la potion que son père  marcha enfin, que tout se déclencha en lui.

 

Il se souvenait qu'il était mort.

 

Il se souvenait de tout maintenant.

 

Et Emma était morte…

 

Ce n'est que là que lui apparut toute l'horreur de la situation.

 

Emma apparut aussitôt à ses côtés, et Gold sursauta. Elle souriait, d'un sourire atrocement triste. Neal posa son regard chargé d'horreur sur elle ; depuis qu'il se souvenait, son esprit était dans un brouillard perpétuel. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa enfin qu'Emma, la femme qu'il avait aimé, était  _morte_ . 

 

Et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

 

« Je suis désolé Emma… pour ce qui t'es arrivé.

 

\- Je t'avais dit que ce serait dur. Je suis désolée pour ce qui t'es arrivé.

 

\- Alors je suis mort… et après… tu es sorti avec Hook.

 

\- Je me suis mariée avec.

 

\- QUOI ?

 

Emma sourit en voyant la jalousie apparente sur le visage de Neal, dirigée contre elle.

 

\- Je vais vous laisser, indiqua Gold.

 

\- Et ensuite, je suis morte et notre histoire est morte, au bout de deux ans.

 

\- Seulement ?

 

\- Peut-être que nous nous étions trompés tout les deux… »

 

Neal ne put qu'approuver.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Comment c'est arrivé ? Toi et Regina ?

 

Un magnifique sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Emma, et Neal ne douta plus. Elle était heureuse, autant qu'un mort ou un fantôme pouvait l'être.

 

\- Tu l'aimes, affirma-t-il.

 

Une lueur nouvelle apparut dans les yeux d'Emma.

 

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

 

\- Quand ?

 

\- Après notre mort, moi et Killian on s'est éloignés au lieu de se rapprocher. Et ça n'a fait qu'empirer ; je pensais que ça au moins, elle ne pourrait pas nous le voler. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Ça a été le contraire.

 

\- Et Regina a été là pour toi.

 

\- Oui. Elle a parlé avec moi, beaucoup et on s'est rapproché, d'une tout autre manière.

 

\- Je ne veux pas connaître les détails…

 

\- Ca nous a pris du temps pour comprendre… sans doute autant que toi, je pense.

 

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

 

\-  Tu sais de quoi je parle.

 

\- Non.

 

\- Menteur !

 

Neal leva les yeux au ciel, et Emma lui sourit.

 

\- Il faut que tu te poses une question, lui dit-elle.

 

\- Laquelle ?

 

\- Qu'est-ce que je veux avoir avec lui ? C'est comme cela que j'ai compris ce que je voulais vraiment. »

 

Et elle le laissa,  perdu dans ses pensés, et dans ses désirs.

 

Oui, il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était.

 

Sa discussion suivante avec Snow n'aida pas vraiment.  Surtout après qu'il lui ait parlé de ce qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers jours. Et qu'il vit son sourire en coin « je-te-l'avais-dis-j'avais-raison ».

 

« Ne me fais pas le coup de tu avais tord, s'il te plaît, j'y ai déjà eu droit avec Emma. Le sourire de l'autre s'accentua.

 

\- Tu sais, je n'ai rien dit. Et tu pourrais avoir droit à pire, comme avec Regina. Elle te rétorquerait sûrement que tes problèmes de cœur sont sans importance, et qu'on a une ville à sauver. »

 

Neal devait admettre qu'il ne pensait plus vraiment à la malédiction, pas avec son père qui cherchait sans relâche un moyen d'y mettre fin. Ils savaient comment, mais ils n'avaient pas le moyen à leur disposition. Il faudrait tuer la Black Fairy, mais la baguette de cette dernière avait disparue, elle était donc immortelle.

 

Leur problème était donc sans fin.

 

«  Peut-être, mais elle, elle s'envoie probablement en l'air avec Emma en ce moment.

 

\- Je n'ai  _pas_ envie de savoir ce que ma fille peut faire avec elle… Sincèrement, je ne  _veux_ pas. »

 

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et Snow lui donna également un conseil, d'aller voir Hook, et de lui  _parler_ . D'après elle, cela aurait beaucoup aidé si cela avait été le cas dès le début.

 

Neal était plutôt d'accord… si seulement c'était aussi simple…


	14. Partie 13 : Oui et non

Neal était stressé. Très clairement.

 

(En fait il n'était pas le seul.)

 

Pour une fois, il ne marchait pas, il était juste assis, à côté du pirate. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait depuis qu'il avait récupéré ses souvenirs, et ça lui faisait bizarre. Parce qu'il comprenait pourquoi il avait eu envie de lui faire confiance, même en sachant ce qu'il lui avait fait.

 

Parce qu'ils s'étaient parlés finalement, et avec ce qu'il s'était passé récemment, avec ses nouveaux souvenirs, Neal ne savait plus quoi penser, ni comment agir.

 

Enfin, il était sûr d'une chose.

 

Lors du second Neverland, ils avaient vraiment déconné. Le plus ironique, c'est qu'après, c'était que ce soit le pirate qui l'ait compris le premier. Sans doute avait-il compris certaines choses.

 

Dommage que Neal soit mort après…

 

Enfin, ça, ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir.

 

Hook, de son côté, n'allait pas mieux. Snow (qui décidément, adorait interférer entre eux), lui avait dit avoir parlé à Neal, sans lui dire ce que cette conversation avait amené. Même chose avec Emma et Regina ; quand il avait dit où il allait, le sourire moqueur de Regina l'avait un peu atteint.

 

Ce n'était plus vraiment la guerre entre eux, mais elle adorait toujours le provoquer un peu. C'était drôle, la plupart du temps. Mais pas toujours.

 

Pas là, quand elle avait suggéré qu'il partait pour un rendez-vous.

 

Alors qu'il parlerait juste avec un ami.

 

Il ne trompa évidemment personne.

 

Ni lui, ni les autres.

 

(Oh, et bien sûr, il ne sut jamais qu'il y avait eu des paris sur lui et Neal.

 

Heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs.)

 

Un observateur extérieur les aurait peut-être qualifiés d'adolescents inexpérimentés, ce qu'ils étaient, en quelque sorte. Leur problème était la communication, ce que les autres leur avaient déjà fait remarquer avant. C'était beaucoup plus flagrant  _maintenant_ qu'ils étaient mis devant le fait accomplis.

 

En fait, ce fut Hook qui sans le vouloir déclencha tout, en se décidant à partir. Ce que Neal ne prit pas vraiment bien, et le fantôme se vit avec surprise agrippé par le bras, sans que son interlocuteur puisse dire un mot.

 

Et la question d'Emma lui revint en tête.

 

_Qu'est-ce que je veux avoir avec lui_ ?

 

La réponse immédiate lui parut tout simple.

 

_L'embrasser_ .

 

Ce qu'il se décida à faire… quelques secondes après.

 

Car dans sa tête tournoyaient certaines choses.

 

Des doutes.

 

La peur.

 

Un peu d'espoir aussi.

 

Jusqu'au moment où il envoya tout valser.

 

_Oh et puis merde_ .

 

Et sa bouche s'écrasa enfin sur celle du pirate, un peu comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait faire depuis toujours.

 

Ou depuis longtemps.

 

Depuis quand, il ne le savait pas, mais le pirate était passé de _type que je hais_ à _type_ _qui_ _veut me piquer mon ancienne copine_ à _celui qui a sauvé mon fils et que je veux embrasser._

 

Oui, tout ça était problématique, et étrange.

 

Et le baiser en question dura, dura, dura… vraiment longtemps. Apparemment, aucun d'eux ne voulait que cela s'arrête, jusqu'à ce que Neal s'écarte afin de pouvoir respirer… et qu'il ne réalise qu'il venait d'embrasser un fantôme.

 

_Oh bordel_ .

 

La peur arriva de nouveau, et surmonta le reste, comme le fait que ça avait été génial, et le moment se brisa d'un seul coup, alors qu'il avait été parfait juste avant.

 

Bien évidemment, une fois cela fait, ce fut Neal qui fuit, à nouveau. Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois, mais sans doute la dernière.

 

Le pirate eut un sourire triste.

 

Est-ce que Neal arrêterait un jour de le fuir ?

 

En voyant le jeune homme encore vivant s'éloigner de lui, et ressentant une douleur familière au cœur, le pirate eut une pensée qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant, et qui concluait un certain temps de réflexion.

 

_Je suis d'accord, ils ont raison, au final. Je l'aime_ .

 

Le fait qu'il ait pu l'embrasser alors que c'était impossible selon tout logique le prouvait assez fortement. Sauf que Neal avait peur, et que c'était lui qui avait fui, cette fois.

 

Le pirate soupira. N'aurait-il donc jamais de chance en amour ?

 

_Alors… qui pour réparer le cœur brisé d'un pauvre pirate esseulé_ ?

 

Oui, dans ses moments de déprime, il aimait assez être mélodramatique.

 

_§§§§_

 

Pendant que Hook déprimait et que Neal courait pour échapper à ses sentiments, certaines personnes, au même moment, s'amusaient beaucoup plus. Quand Neal avait fait référence à ce qu'Emma et Regina pouvaient faire dans le privé, il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

 

En effet, quand on a rien à faire, on s'occupe comme on peut, et si les fantômes étaient immatériels la plupart du temps par rapport au monde des vivants, entre eux, ce n'était pas le cas. Ce qui, quelques années plus tôt, avait mené à certaines situations gênantes.

 

Et selon Snow, ce n'était pas fini.

 

Le moment gênant en question, elle était en train d'en vivre un, alors qu'elle se trouvait avec sa fille et son ancienne belle-mère ( _non_ , ce n'était _pas_ bizarre tentait-elle de se persuader), en train de discuter de choses et d'autres, dont la malédiction.

 

Et l'ancienne princesse pensait de plus en plus à décamper de cet endroit, à cause de la tension sexuelle plus qu'évidente présente entre les deux femmes qui se faisaient face.

 

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser toutes les deux... »

 

Regina lui adressa un regard de remerciement, tandis qu'Emma ne faisait pas vraiment attention à son départ.

 

« Je pense que ta mère est en fait plus subtile qu'elle ne semble l'être, murmura l'ancienne reine.

 

\- Hum… quoi ? » Demanda Emma qui ne l'avait pas vraiment écoutée, la fixant intensément.

 

Regina soupira, puis décida de profiter du temps que Snow leur avait laissé, et se rapprocha physiquement d'Emma.

 

« Je peux savoir ce que tu... »

 

Emma ne put finir sa phrase, l'autre femme s'étant résolue à la faire taire en s'emparant de ses lèvres. La blonde sourit, et l'enlaça.

 

« Je vois ce qu'elle voulait dire.

 

\- Tais-toi, tu veux ? »

 

La Sauveuse sourit une nouvelle fois ; il était vrai qu'elles en avaient bien besoin, de ce moment à elle, au milieu de ce complet désastre.

 

« Combien de temps on a, à ton avis ?

 

\- J'en sais rien, et je m'en moque… surtout, ne t'arrêtes pas, fit la brune à la princesse qui avait commencé à lui ôter ses vêtements.

 

\- A vos ordres, Majesté, dit Emma en souriant. »

 

(C'était rapide, mais en sachant le temps qu'elles avaient pu mettre avant de se trouver…)

 

Puis, elle coupa les protestations de l'autre femme en l'embrassant de nouveau. Ici, elles n'étaient plus rien, ni reine, ni princesse, ni Sauveuse.

 

Juste Emma et Regina.

 

Mais cela n'empêchait pas la jeune femme de rappeler l'ancien statut de son amante, juste pour rire.

 

Mais seulement quelques secondes plus tard, Regina avait arrêté de penser à cela, alors que la blonde l'embrassait à nouveau.

 

Intérieurement, elle remercia Snow d'avoir eu assez de délicatesse pour partir et comprendre qu'elles avaient _vraiment_ besoin de se lâcher, surtout avec ce qu'il se passait en ce moment.

 

À savoir que pour l'instant, rien n'avançait.

 

Par chance, cela finit enfin par évoluer.

 

_§§§§_

 

Un certain temps plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes se rhabillèrent, ne voulant pas être surprise dans cette tenue (ou plutôt cet absence de tenue) par les autres fantômes.

 

Alors qu'elles se promenaient en ville, main dans la main et presque apaisées, malgré la situation, elles ignoraient qu'au même moment, Neal et son père cherchaient un moyen de régler la situation en question, afin qu'elle ne paraisse plus insurmontable.


	15. Partie 14 : Ne plus échouer.

Si il y avait bien une chose dont Neal se refusait de parler avec son père, c'était bien de ses sentiments. En général, bien sûr. Mais là, les deux choses dont le jeune homme ne voulai en t pas parler avec son père étaient mêlées : ses sentiments  _et_ le pirate.

 

Donc, le cocktail explosif  _sentiments pour Killian Jones_ n'était  _pas_ une chose dont il pourrait parler avec Gold. Du coup, alors qu'ils réfléchissaient à comment briser la malédiction, Neal avait préféré se taire. Ne rien dire lui semblait encore être la meilleur option même si il aurait voulu pouvoir en discuter avec un être vivant.

 

Un être vivant  _adulte,_ bien sûr.

 

(Quand il avait essayé d'en parler à Henry, celui-ci avait éclaté de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

 

Parce que selon lui, c'était absurde.

 

À première vue.

 

Et même en y réfléchissant, ça l'était toujours.

 

Tout en ayant un certain sens.)

 

Ruby et Dorothy étaient à l'écoute, mais elles ne le comprenaient pas autant que pouvait le faire Belle. C'est donc pour cela que, quand il se décida à faire une pause, il alla voir sa « belle-mère » (plus jeune que lui, surtout en prenant en compte Neverland), avec la volonté de parler de cette histoire de fou.

 

Si Belle avait perdu quelques caractéristiques qui faisaient d'elle qui elle était avant la malédiction, elle n'avait pas tant changé que cela.

 

Mais la discussion qu'ils eurent ne l'aida pas vraiment.

 

En fait, il semblait que  _parler_ ne résoudrait pas tout ses problèmes, en fin de compte.

 

Son histoire était sans fin, s'avouer à lui-même ses sentiments était compliqué ; le faire à Belle avait pris du temps, mais il avait réussi.

 

Le faire à Hook serait impossible, et ne serait pas d'un grand intérêt.

 

Il était amoureux d'un  _fantôme_ : leur histoire n'irait nulle part, si jamais elle avait pu exister.

 

Le destin n'avait vraiment pas été tendre avec lui.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ne plus penser à cela. C'était son obsession de la journée, et il parvint enfin à parler avec son père.

 

Pas de ça, mais de magie.

 

« Est-ce qu'on peut t'enlever ce foutu bracelet ?

 

\- Moi non, je n'ai pas la magie nécessaire pour…

 

\- Je pense que je sais comment. »

 

Les deux hommes sursautèrent, en voyant qui se trouvait là.

 

Regina.

 

L'habitude les empêchant d'avoir peur, ils se reprirent très vite.

 

« Cela nous aiderait beaucoup, fit Gold, j'aurais apprécié que tu nous le dises  _avant_ .

 

En chœur, Neal et le fantôme levèrent les yeux au ciel.

 

\- Papa, on a pas le temps pour tes querelles, d'accord ? Regina, qu'est-ce que vous savez ?

 

\- Quand j'ai réussi à redevenir plus ou moins matériel, je suis allée à mon caveau, avec Emma, afin de pouvoir chercher des objets qui nous seraient utiles.  J'en ai trouvé un.

 

\- Vous ne l'avez pas avec vous ?

 

\- Non, il faut s'y rendre, mais moi je ne peux plus le prendre.

 

\- Je viens avec vous, dit Neal, prêt à sortir. »

 

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, il voulait faire quelque chose, agir, être utile. Regina continua de parler.

 

« Snow et David sont dans la maison de la Black Fairy, en train de la fouiller, pour trouver sa baguette. Vu que c'est la seule chose qui peut la tuer.

 

\- Et si elle s'en rend compte ?

 

\- Hé bien… disons que… une des baguettes des fées que tu possèdes a sans doute… disparu. Emma a produit une réplique exacte de la baguette, même elle devrait s'y méprendre.

 

\- Elle peut faire de la magie ?

 

\- Oui.

 

\- Et agir sur le réel ? Alors que vous êtes des fantômes ?

 

\- Je ne te dirais pas comment nous l'avons découvert. Mais oui, sous certaines conditions, nous pouvons agir sur les choses. »

 

Le sorcier leva un sourcil, surpris ; Neal rougit, pensant à sa propre expérience, et un silence gênant s'installa.

 

« On y va ? Demanda enfin Neal.

 

\- Oui. »

 

Ils revinrent peu de temps après, victorieux, et en possession de l'objet qui enlèverait le bracelet qui bloquait la magie de Gold. De leur côté, Snow et son mari étaient revenus avec en main la précieuse baguette.

 

Tout les fantômes se trouvaient  dans l'arrière-boutique, avec Gold et Neal, Henry étant à la maison avec Belle et Gideon.

 

« Il faut qu'on ait un plan solide, dit Zelena.  Qu'elle ne s'y attende pas.

 

\- La seule manière de mettre fin à la malédiction est de la tuer, répondit Gold. Avec sa baguette.

 

\- Elle a brisé les règles de la magie, elle a tout les pouvoirs, et elle vous a vaincu, fit remarquer Emma. Vous ne pouvez pas vous pointer devant elle avec sa baguette, elle vous stoppera encore.

 

\- Il faut que ce soit moi, comprit alors Neal. Elle ne se méfiera pas si c'est moi.

 

\- Tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie, contra Hook.

 

\- Mais moi je peux, rétorqua Gold, et faire ne sorte de changer cette baguette en arme.

 

\- Tu pourrais la changer en épée ?

 

\- Oui.

 

\- Il faudrait aussi la priver de sa magie…

 

\- On peut le faire, affirmèrent Snow et David. »

 

Leurs visages étaient froid, et ils portaient dans leurs bras leur fils mort, devenu un fantôme. Se venger d'elle leur ferait beaucoup de bien.

 

« Et il faut qu'elle vienne ici... »

 

Tous se tournèrent vers Zelena, qui venait de dire ses mots, avec surprise.

 

« Il faut qu'elle sache que de la magie a été utilisé. Elle le sentira, si c'est le cas, non ?

 

\- Je pense que oui.

 

\-  Alors, dans ce cas… elle viendra là, et Neal pourra se battre contre elle et la tuer, sans témoin.

 

\-  On est tous d'accord ? Demanda enfin Emma. »

 

Ils hochèrent la tête.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le plan se mit rapidement en route.

 

Snow et Charming retrouvèrent rapidement la fée, qui, le sourire aux lèvres, sortait de la la prison, où se trouvait Blue, et qu'elle avait dû aller voir et sans doute un peu torturer. Un sourire froid et mauvais apparut sur le visage des deux fantômes.

 

Cette femme était un monstre, probablement pire que tout ce qu'ils avaient dû affronter jusqu'à présent. Même Hadès n'était presque rien face à elle, lui au moins avait une once d'humanité.

 

Pas elle.

 

Elle avait choisi les ténèbres, pour toujours ; et elle avait détruit leur vie, leur fin heureuse. La fée avait tué leur fils, et poussé leur fille au suicide, et avait failli réussir à détruire Henry.

 

Aujourd'hui, elle allait payer.

 

Et bientôt, son sourire allait s'effacer de son visage.

 

Fiona était  ravie de sa journée, sa « visite » à la Blue Fairy, qui n'était désormais plus qu'une loque lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle regardait autour d'elle, en voyant pas de dangers, même si la magie était autour d'elle.

 

Mais, après tout, elle  _était_ la magie, ce la n'avait rien d'étonnant que cette dernière soit toujours près d'elle. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait quand on glissa sur son poignet un bracelet qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

 

Il n'y avait personne autour d'elle, et si elle soupçonna son fils de se trouver à ses côtés, i _nvisible,_ elle sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas possible. Son fils n'avait plus de magie, elle le savait. 

 

Ce qui ne faisait pas disparaître le fichu bracelet qu'elle avait sur le bras, et elle commença doucement mais sûrement à paniquer…

 

Elle n'entendit pas le rire des deux fantômes, ravis que leur plan ait pu fonctionner.

 

Quand Regina regarda son portable et y vit un message de son amie, elle sourit et indiqua aux autres ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

 

Pour l'instant, tout allait bien.

 


	16. Partie 15 : Victoire

Une fois sûrs que la fée était bien neutralisée, les autres s'organisèrent pour réaliser la suite de leur plan. Les fantômes, sachant qu'ils étaient inutiles désormais, décidèrent de partir. Zelena alla voir sa fille, chose qu'elle faisait depuis presque six ans.

 

David et Snow se trouvaient avec Ruby ; sans qu'elle les voie, bien sûr, et ils la regardaient alors qu'elle se trouvait avec Dorothy.

 

Regina et Emma étaient avec Henry, alors qu'il semblait aller mieux, dessinant et écrivant.

 

Hook était le seul à être resté, alors que Gold s'apprêtait à enfin à jeter son sortilège sur la baguette : une fois que cela fut fait, le sorcier se décida à partir.

 

« Sois prudent Neal, lui dit-il malgré tout.

 

-C'est de la magie noire ?

 

\- Oui. »

 

Neal hocha la tête. Il pouvait accepter ça.

 

Même s'il détestait la magie, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas le choix.

 

Et c'était son père qui avait jeté le sort.

 

Pas lui.

 

Et s'il devait faire ça, alors soit. Détruire le mal par le mal.

 

Neal attendait, l'épée à la main, que la fée franchisse la porte.

 

Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, il s'attendait à tout.

 

Sauf à ce qui suivit.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Je suis désolée de venir sans prévenir, mais... »

 

La jeune femme s'interrompit aussitôt en voyant ce que portait Neal, et la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.  Défensif, prêt à attaquer.

 

Une épée à la main.

 

Belle lui lança un regard mi-interrogatif, mi-effrayé. Elle ne comprenait pas.

 

En fait, elle avait  _peur_ de comprendre.

 

Elle voulut quant même vérifier.

 

« Neal… je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

 

_Et merde_ .

 

Expliquer toute cette histoire  était impossible.

 

Parce qu'elle ne le croirait pas, et que même si la malédiction était plus faible, cela ne changeait rien. Belle était trop rationnelle pour croire en la magie.

 

En clair, il était dans une très mauvaise situation, et d'après le visage fermé et inquisiteur de sa belle-mère, il allait passer un mauvais moment si il ne s'expliquait pas à l'instant.

 

Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que Hook se retenait, malgré ce qu'il se passait, d'éclater de rire.

 

« Lâcheur, marmonna-t-il. »

 

Cela ne fit que précipiter le fou rire du pirate.

 

La bibliothécaire croisa les bras.

 

« Explique-moi ce que tu fais ici avec une épée dans la main, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui va se battre. »

 

Neal lui sourit, et bénit et maudit en même temps l'ignorance de Belle.

 

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

 

Belle sursauta, et leva un sourcil soupçonneux.

 

« Tu ne peux pas me dire la vérité ? »

 

Neal soupira. Que pouvait-il lui dire ?

 

_Il y a une malédiction, Belle._

 

_Si tout va mal en ville, c'est à cause de ça._

 

_Il y a une malédiction, et des gens sont morts à cause de ça._

 

_Emma est morte._

 

_Regina._

 

_Snow._

 

_David._

 

_Zelena (même si celle-là, je ne la regrette que peu)._

 

_Hook._

 

_Il y a une malédiction et tout ces gens sont morts en tentant de la détruire._

 

_Il y a une malédiction, et moi et papa on va essayez d'arranger les choses_ .

 

« Belle… est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

 

Est-ce qu'elle lui faisait confiance ? Pensa-t-elle.

 

_Bien sûr_ .

 

« Évidemment.

 

\-  Alors, je vais te demander de ne pas me poser de question. Et de partir, et de me laisser.

 

\- Je... »

 

Elle hésita. Pendant plus d'une seconde, elle hésita réellement. Et puis elle vit le regard du jeune homme, et sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle lui faisait confiance.

 

Alors elle décida de se taire, comprenant sans doute que la situation était plus grave que ce qu'elle semblait être.

 

Elle sortit.

_§§§§_

 

« Bien joué, fit le pirate, avec un regard admiratif.

 

\- Merci. Je voudrais que toi aussi, tu y ailles.

 

Le pirate eut un mouvement de recul.

 

\- Pourquoi ?

 

Neal lui-même ne le savait pas vraiment.

 

\- J'ai besoin d'être seul face à elle.

 

Cette demande était absurde, et il le savait ; il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il en avait juste besoin. Comme si il avait peur que la fée ne voit le fantôme.

 

Ce qui n'avait pas de sens.

 

(Ou alors il avait juste peur d'être déconcentré par sa présence.)

 

Le fantôme s'éclipsa, et quelques minutes plus tard, Fion entra.

 

Neal sourit.

 

« Madame le Maire... »

 

Elle ne lui retourna pas son sourire.

 

_§§§§_

 

La fée avait tout  de suite senti l'utilisation de la magie, et elle blêmit en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire. Elle n'était plus invulnérable.  _Quelqu'un_ savait faire de la magie.

 

Et elle allait vite découvrir qui.

 

En voyant son petit-fils face à elle, une épée à la main, elle faillit éclater de rire. Pas par humour, ou pour répondre à sa salutation ironique.

 

 _Parce_ _qu'elle_ _avait_ _déjà_ _gagné_. Elle avait gagné contre Gold, le ténébreux ; l'immortel n'avait rien pu faire. Comment lui pourrait-il la vaincre ?

 

Elle avait confiance.

 

Tout se passerait bien.

 

Mais, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas comprit avant, et qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir.

 

Neal se souvenait.

 

C'était la seule explication.

 

« Donc tu sais ?

 

\- Ca n'a pas l'air de te surprendre tant que cela.

 

Elle sourit. Bien. Les masques venaient de tomber, et ils ne jouaient plus à faire semblant. Les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.

 

Elle ne parlerait pas beaucoup. Tout ce qu'elle avait à dire c'était que ce combat était sans issue.  La fée n'était pas idiote, elle avait pris une arme avec elle. Une épée, comme lui, n'ayant pas eu envie d'utiliser une arme venant du monde moderne.

 

Cela ne l'intéressait pas.

 

« Tu sais que cette épée ne peut rien contre moi ? Je veux dire… je suis immortelle, et tout comme ton père, une chose peut me tuer, et ce n'est pas cela. »

 

Neal secoua la tête. Tant d'arrogance chez sa grand-mère ! Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde que son fils ait pu la trahir, ni qu'il ait pu être plus fort qu'elle.

 

Il ne répondit pas, et se résolut à l'attaquer, sans prévenir, elle para aussitôt, et un combat féroce s'engagea entre eux deux.  Qui dura de longues minutes.

 

Neal savait parfaitement se battre, et Fiona avait appris à le faire au fil des siècles, et sachant qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait se servir de la magie, ils étaient à égalité. Occupé à se battre Neal ne se rendit pas compte que Hook était revenu pour le voir combattre, anxieux quant à l'issue du combat.

 

Enfin, il parvint à la désarmer, et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

 

C'était fini. Tout était fini. De son même sourire arrogant, Fiona le toisait toujours, ne comprenant pas encore que la véritable fin allait être sa mort.

 

« Dites-moi… vous ne vous êtes pas demandé quel type de magie avait bien pu être pratiquer ici ? Ni ce que cette épée avait pu être avant ? »

 

Une lueur apparut dans le regard de la fée, et elle comprit. Son regard changea, remplit de peur, et elle tenta de s'enfuir.

 

Trop tard. Neal venait tout juste de se jeter sur elle, et l'embrocha avec l'épée en plein dans son cœur.

 

La fée s'écroula au sol, morte.

 

Atrocement soulagé et épuisé, Neal tomba à genoux.

 

C'était fini.

 

Enfin.


	17. Partie 16 : Et après ?

La vague de magie traversa toute la ville, touchant chacun des habitants, y compris les fantômes, et tous respirèrent mieux en comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 

Archie sursauta quand tout ses souvenirs, ses _vrais_ souvenirs lui revinrent en tête, et il se sentit mal. Vraiment très mal, et il comprit beaucoup de choses. Son poing se serra, et il blêmit.

 

Il avait eu tord, tellement, tellement tord !

 

Il sut alors que tout ce qu'il avait fait n'était qu'une erreur, et que c'était lui un des responsables de ce désastre.

 

Il ne se sentit jamais aussi misérable que ce jour-là.

 

Et il ne fut pas le seul.

 

Ruby travaillait quand sa perception des choses changea du tout au tout, et la surprise et le choc lui firent lâcher son plateau. Elle se mit à trembler en réalisant que tout ou presque de ce qu'elle croyait vrai ne l'était pas.

 

_Et Snow_ ?

 

Elle n'était plus là, elle avait disparu, séparée d'Emma, comme le voulait la Black Fairy.

 

Et Emma était morte.

 

Tout comme Snow…

 

Elle se souvint alors de ce que Henry avait pu lui dire, sur sa famille qui était morte, et elle s'écroula au sol, fondant en larmes.

 

_Je suis désolée Snow_ .

 

C'est là que Snow White regretta réellement d'être un fantôme…

 

Ce jour-là, un des plus forts regrets des habitants de la ville fut d'avoir abandonné Henry Mills à son sort, de ne pas l'avoir cru, et de ne pas l'avoir écouté quand il appelait à l'aide.

 

Le réveil fut brutal pour beaucoup d'entre eux, semblant être un seau d'eau qu'on leur aurait renversé sur la tête. Tous eurent l'impression de se réveiller après une fête, et d'avoir une énorme gueule de bois.

 

Sauf que la fête en question avait plus été un cauchemar qu'autre chose.

 

La journée ne fut de tout repos pour personne.

 

Blue se réveilla en sursaut quand ses souvenirs lui furent retournés, et elle resta au sol, hébétée. Elle aussi tremblait, et eut une grimace de dégoût en se regardant. Son corps n'était pas en très bon état, après ce que Fiona lui avait fait.

 

Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, un peu comme son esprit en fait, et elle mit beaucoup de temps avant de récupérer ses facultés.

 

Elle restait là, choquée, immobile, conditionnée par des années de souffrance et de soumission à ce monstre qu'était le maire. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle aurait voulu oublier, c'était ces souvenirs là. Elle avait envie de vomir, mais elle était aussi affamée, et épuisée.

 

Il fallait qu'elle sorte.

 

Une vague de remords la traversa quand elle comprit qu'une partie de cette folie était sa faute, qu'elle était celle qui avait les mauvais choix autrefois. Elle se regarda à nouveau, et ne put que se dire qu'elle l'avait peut-être mérité.

 

_Je veux sortir_ .

 

Y avait-elle droit ?

 

Ce qu'elle avait vécu ici, elle s'en souvenait, et savait aussi qu'elle ne parlerait jamais.

 

Ce que la Black Fairy lui avait fait…

 

Jamais elle n'eut autant envie d'oublier quelque chose.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ruby pleurait toujours, réconfortée par sa petite amie.

 

Snow assistait à cela sans rien pouvoir faire, désemparée. Elle aussi pleurait. De joie. De soulagement. Et de tristesse. Son amie lui manquait, et elle ressentait une joie égoïste à l'idée que Red se souvienne et souffre autant qu'elle.

 

Mais elle était aussi navrée pour elle.

 

Ils avaient gagné, après tout ce temps, certes.

 

Mais le goût de la victoire n'avait jamais été aussi amer.

 

_§§§§_

 

Belle fut elle aussi touchée comme les autres, et les choses ne se passèrent pas de la bonne manière. Elle réfléchissait à ce que Neal pouvait avoir l'intention de faire, et se trouvait idiote d'avoir accepté de le laisser seul. Quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver, elle en avait l'intuition.

 

Plusieurs fois, elle pensa à aller à la boutique, afin de comprendre cette histoire, ce qu'il se passait et aussi que Neal lui parle, lui fasse confiance. Et peut-être aussi le raisonner.

 

Elle ignorait qu'elle était une des personnes de la ville en laquelle il avait le plus confiance.

 

« Maman… est-ce que tu vas bien ?

 

Belle se tourna vers son fils, et sourit. Gideon était réellement une de ses plus grandes joies, et elle ne pouvait que sourire à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. C'était un enfant adorable, et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de le voir grandir.

 

\- Oui mon chéri, ça va. »

 

Elle rangeait des livres, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle laissa tomber au sol ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, alors que son fils l'appelait de façon inquiète, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

 

_Oh_ . 

 

Elle se souvenait.

 

Elle se rappelait, et cela n'avait rien d'agréable.

 

Vraiment pas.

 

Le corps de Belle se mit lui aussi à trembler, et l'horreur la submergea.

 

_Oh non…_

 

Il y avait des choses dont elle était autrefois certaine.

 

La magie n'existe pas, son monde est tout à fait normal, et rien ne changera jamais.

 

Tout cela venait de voler en éclat.

 

Ce n'est qu'en passant une des ses mains sur sa joue qu'elle comprit qu'elle pleurait. L'avant de la malédiction, elle ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment, seulement que son mari avait battu la Black Fairy, et rendu son cœur à Gideon et…

 

Elle se figea. Son mari lui avait menti. Mais il avait essayé de protéger Henry de Fiona, alors peut-être, _peut-être_ qu'il n'avait pas complètement sombré.

 

Et elle se souvint d'une autre chose, une chose terrible.

 

Emma était morte.

 

De toutes les choses qui pouvaient être vrai dans la malédiction, elle aurait sincèrement voulu que ce ne soit pas celle-là.

 

_§§§§_

 

« MAMAN ! »

 

Elle sursauta, et se tourna vers Gideon. Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras. Puisqu'il avait dix ans dans cette version de l'histoire, et que le sort de Fiona n'avait pas disparu, il ne se rappelait de rien, et d'une certaine manière, c'était mieux.

 

Il avait peu r aussi, terriblement peur.  Sa mère s'était effondrée, sans aucune raison apparente, et il ne comprenait pas. 

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas Gideon, mentit-elle, je ne sais pas. »

 

La première chose qui atteignit son esprit fut  _il y avait une malédiction_ . La seconde,  _elle a été brisée_ . La troisième fut  _Emma et les autres sont morts_ .

 

Et la dernière,  _Neal est vivant_ .

 

Puis elle se figea, se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé à la boutique.

 

_Et il sait_ . 

 

Il fallait qu'elle lui parle.

 

Lorsqu'il vit le visage ravagé de Belle, il voulut presque qu'elle ne se soit souvenue de rien.

 

Et Belle lut sur son visage les réponses à ses questions.

 

Il avait brisé la malédiction.

 

Et tout les autres, la famille d'Emma…

 

« Ils sont morts, pas vrai ? »

 

Neal acquiesça, et Belle se jeta dans ses bras et se remit à pleurer.

 

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, je suis désolé, je suis désolé.

 

\- Tu sais quoi ? Répondit-elle au bout d'un moment. Malgré tout ça Neal, je suis quant même heureuse de te revoir. »

 

Et c'est là qu'il se rappela que de son point de vue, il était mort depuis longtemps. Il sourit.

 

« Je suis contente de te revoir aussi Belle. »

 

Derrière lui, le pirate souriait, et Neal lui sourit en retour.

 

Et après ?

 


	18. Epilogue : Revenir

Belle avait envie de hurler. Neal lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et si elle admira son courage, le fait est que tout ne passa pas bien. Le sort d'Henry, tout d'abord, qu'elle connaissait déjà mais qui l'effarait maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité.

 

Et en ce qui concernait son mari… elle ne savait pas trop qu'en penser. Elle se sentait trahie, pour ce qu'il avait fait, à elle, mais pas seulement. Mais d'un autre côté, elle l'admirait pour s'être battu contre sa mère, même quand le combat était sans issue, et d'avoir accepté de risquer de perdre sa famille pour pouvoir briser la malédiction.

 

Lorsque Gold apparut face à elle, elle se décida à lui pardonner, et se jeta dans ses bras. Il avait fait des erreurs, mais avait essayé de les réparer. C'était un bon début.

 

Le bruit se répandit rapidement que c'était Neal qui avait tué la Black Fairy, et brisé la malédiction. On le reconnut rapidement comme un héros, ce qu'il était. Mais lui s'en fichait.

 

Lui regardait les fantômes, face à lui, qui ne se désespéraient plus, mais qui ne semblaient pas non plus très enchantés. Mais soulagés, malgré tout.

 

_Vengés_ .

 

Snow et David sont là, avec leur fils, et c'est là seulement que Neal comprend tout ce qu'ils ont perdus, et ils trouve cela injustifié.

 

Il y a des choses qui ne seront sûrement jamais réparées, des vies qui ont été brisées, et à cet instant Neal se dit que même la victoire contre Fiona ne changera rien.

 

Les fantômes sont là, seuls.  _Bloqués_ .

 

Neal voudrait pouvoir les aider, mais il ne peut rien pour eux. Certaines choses ne changent pas, et d'après Neal, l'état des fantômes en fait partie.

 

Et soudain, les choses changent, et un type étrange apparaît devant eux, en souriant.

 

Neal le reconnaît aussitôt. C'est Zeus, roi des dieux, qu'il avait déjà vu lors de son séjour au Mont Olympe.

 

Il salue aussi les fantômes, et Neal ne s'étonne même pas de cela, et ce qui l'étreint à l'instant, c'est la colère.

 

_Que fait-il là_ ?

 

Mais ce n'est pas lui qui parla le premier.

 

« Qui êtes-vous ?

 

\- C'est Zeus, le roi des dieux, fit Hook, répondant à Emma

 

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

 

La question venait de Snow, mais Zelena ne le laissa pas répondre.

 

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenus ? Vous n'avez rien fait pour nous.

 

\- Votre monde ne concerne pas les dieux, nous ne nous sommes donc pas occupés de vous. Vous vous êtes très bien occupés de vous-même.

 

\- A quel prix ! Siffla Neal.

 

\- Si je suis là, c'est parce que je sais que j'ai eu tord. Je suis venu parce que vous avez réussi à détruire cette fée immortelle. Je suis venu vous remercier. Et pour autre chose.

 

Tous le regardèrent avec étonnement.

 

\-  Vous, fit-il aux fantômes, vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez être juste. Vous vous êtes battus courageusement, et vous êtes morts pour ça. Et même après la mort, vous ne vous êtes arrêtés.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

 

\- Votre affaire inachevée n'est plus, vous avez désormais accès au mont Olympe.

 

L es fantômes sentirent une sorte chaleur et de bien être les envahir alors que leur passage vers l'Olympe leur était désormais permis.

 

Mais, avant qu'ils ne partent, Neal prit la parole.

 

« Attendez !

 

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

 

\- Je veux vous demander quelque chose.

 

\- Quoi ?

 

\- Il faut qu'Henry les voit ! Il faut que tout le monde les voit ! Et leur parle. Parce qu'ils sont tous morts pour cette ville, et que je refuse que ce soit fait en vain.  Il faut qu'ils puissent dire au revoir.

 

Zeus hocha la tête.

 

\- D'accord. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Une fois que les fantômes eurent vu la plupart des habitants, Neal les mena voir Henry.

 

Quand il vit son père,  Henry se jeta  aussitôt dans ses bras, ravi et le sourire au lèvre ; puis il se détacha de lui.

 

« Tu as réussi, tu as brisé la malédiction, tu…

 

Puis il se stoppa brutalement, et Neal se retourna. Les fantômes étaient là. Le regard de Henry se posa sur Emma.

 

« Maman ?

 

Et il se mit à courir. Et la Sauveuse, en larmes, le reçu dans ses bras.

 

\- Je suis fière de toi Henry, je suis tellement fière.

 

\- Nous le sommes tous, » continua Regina, que son fils attrapa aussitôt, pour l'étreindre, et les deux femmes enlacèrent alors leur fils.

 

Pendant un moment, à eux trois, ils furent ce qu'ils avaient toujours rêvés d'être.

 

Une famille.

 

Ce moment n'aurait pas pu être plus être parfait, et Neal mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il pleurait.

 

Henry aussi, heureux de revoir sa famille à nouveau, après tout ce temps.

 

Et puis un détail vint à l'esprit de Neal ; apparemment, Henry avait presque vingt ans. Quand il était mort, son fils avait quoi… douze ans ?

 

Combien de temps avait bien pu s'écouler ?

 

« Killian ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet, depuis combien de temps vous attendez exactement ?

 

L'autre lui sourit, apaisé.

 

\- Presque six ans.

 

\- Six… SIX ANS ? Hurla Neal. »

 

C'était long quand le temps ne s'écoulait pas…

 

Il se dit que lui-même avait assez attendu ; il se saisit de la main du pirate, et entrelaça leurs doigts. Hook le regarda avec surprise, et Neal  lui sourit.

 

Il n'avait plus peur.

 

Il l'embrassa.

 

Et pendant un moment, le monde s'arrêta.

 

Aucun d'eux n'entendit les applaudissements derrière eux, ni les marques de surprise d'Henry alors qu'il comprenait que son père avait dit vrai.

 

Ni le « enfin », prononcé par Regina. Avec un faux soupir agacé et le sourire aux lèvres.

 

Mais pour Neal, tout cela ne comptait pas.

 

Tout ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était que Hook avait répondu à son baiser.

 

Peu de temps après, il s'éloigna de lui, afin de respirer.

 

Ils souriaient, et avaient sûrement l'air niais et heureux.

 

Neal s'en fichait. Et il put dire enfin ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur  depuis longtemps, depuis la question d'Emma, peut-être même avant.

 

« Je t'aime.

 

\- Moi aussi, murmura le pirate avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

 

_§§§§_

 

Pendant ce temps-là, Zelena parlait avec Zeus.

 

La discussion avait très mal commencée.

 

Par une gifle, venant de l'ancienne sorcière.

 

« De la part d'Hadès, avait-elle sifflé, même si je pense qu'il aurait voulu faire pire.

 

Le dieu broncha à peine en recevant le coup.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

 

\- Je ne veux pas me rendre à l'Olympe.

 

Le dieu la regarda avec un air interrogateur. Voulait-elle rester dans l'Underworld ?

 

\- _Je veux vivre_ , affirma-t-elle. Retourner à Storybrooke, élever ma petite fille, la voir grandir, l'aimer, la voir sourire. Me disputer avec ma sœur, faire mon deuil d'Hadès. Me souvenir de ce que ça fait que de respirer. Je veux vieillir. Et puis mourir. Et peut-être retrouver Hadès, si il est encore quelque part.

 

\- Vos chances seraient minces.

 

\- Je m'en moque. Je _veux_ y croire. Qu'il me reste encore un espoir auquel me raccrocher.

 

\- Pourquoi vous aiderais-je ?

 

\- Parce que vous le pouvez.

 

\- Exact. Mais ça ne fait pas une raison suffisante.

 

Le regard glacial de la sorcière se posa sur lui.

 

\- J'ai tué Hadès, fit-elle avec des larmes dans les yeux. J'ai tué l'homme que j'aimais pour sauver ma sœur. Je l'ai sacrifié parce que je n'avais pas d'autre choix. J'ai détruit le dieu des Enfers.

 

\- Et alors ?

 

\- Vous avez ramené Hook parce qu'il avait aidé à sa perte. Mais moi, je n'ai rien eu pour mon cœur brisé. Hook, moi, les autres. Nous sommes des héros. Nous avons fait des choses bonnes, mauvaises, certaines que nous regrettons. Mais quand ça a été le cas, c'était pour le bien de tous.

 

\- Expliquez-vous.

 

\- Regina m'a vaincue, alors que je voulais ruiner sa vie, et le monde avec. Emma a tué Hook parce qu'il voulait déchaîner les ténèbres sur le monde. J'ai… (sa voix se brisa) tué mon véritable amour pour sauver ma sœur, ce qui vous a servi. Neal est mort pour sauver son père.

 

\- Et parce que vous l'avez manipulé, ce qui vous aussi vous a servi.

 

\- J'ai _changé_. J'ai _abandonné_ mes pouvoirs pour que la Black Fairy ne soit plus une menace. Et Neal a tué Fiona pour que la malédiction soit brisée. Il a défait le sortilège, a fait ce que vous n'avez pas su faire.

 

\- Que voulez-vous exactement ?

 

Le dieu attendit. Il était prêt à exaucer le vœu de la jeune femme. Il voulait juste savoir si elle était bien différente ou non. Si elle serait égoïste ou non.

 

\- Ramenez moi ! Ramenez-nous ! Rétablissez les choses telles qu'elles étaient auparavant ! Faites revenir les mondes comme autrefois.

 

Le dieu sourit.

 

_Soit_ .

 

\- Je ne peux pas. Alors que la sorcière allait protester, il continua. Eux, je ne peux pas, ils sont morts, et ils ne reviendront pas. Vous, en revanche…

 

Un air d'espoir apparut sur le visage de la sorcière.

 

\- Je peux vous ramener vous et les autres fantômes… Vous êtes entre la vie et la mort, il suffira de peu pour vous faire passer du bon côté.

 

\- Le ferez-vous ?

 

\- Oui.

 

Pour la première fois, la gratitude apparut sur le visage de Zelena.

 

\- Merci. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Personne ne s'y attendait. Mais, une fois la surprise passé, la joie surmonta tout le reste.

 

Cela n'effacerait pas ce que Fiona avait fait, non. Mais ça compensait un peu. Les choses ne se termineraient peut-être pas si mal en fin de compte.

 

(En fait si, tout s'était déjà mal terminé, pour d'autres.

 

Pour eux, c'était un peu comme réécrire l'histoire, ou en commencer une nouvelle.

 

_Un heureux commencement_ .

 

Ils allaient enfin y avoir droit.)

 

Le dieu leur expliqua que les règles de la magie allaient bientôt être rétablies, mais qu'avant cela, il allait leur accorder à eux, les morts, une ultime faveur.

 

Leur redonner la vie.

 

Parce qu'un portail s'était autrefois ouvert, de façon inconnue, et qu'ils étaient des fantômes, eux qui s'étaient tant accrochés à ce monde. Ils verraient enfin leurs efforts avoir un résultat.

 

« C'était moi je pense, fit Gold. J'ai ouvert le passage, il y a longtemps, parce que j'étais désespéré. Je voulais changer les choses, mais je ne savais pas comment faire. Mon sang a coulé dans le lac par accident.

 

\- C'est donc grâce à toi qu'on est revenu ? Demanda Regina avec surprise.

 

\- Oui. Je suppose. »

 

Il y eut un  _merci_ unanime. 

 

Quelques secondes après, les anciens fantômes retrouvèrent leur état d'origine, et leur premier réflexe fut de prendre une profonde respiration. Le dieu, souriant, décida de s'éclipser et de les laisser se retrouver.

 

Si la ville ne fit pas la fête le soir, au moins ce fut moins désespéré qu'avant le retour des fantômes en êtres vivants.

 

Quand Killian eut ressuscité (pour la… troisième fois ? Si l'on comptait sa mort dans l'histoire réécrite), il se dirigea aussitôt vers Neal.

 

Celui-ci éclata de rire en voyant le regard suspicieux que Gold posait sur eux.

 

Il sourit au pirate, et, la main dans la sienne, il lui murmura :

 

« Tu crois que ça va être facile ? Avec lui qui nous surveillera, sans vraiment savoir si ce qu'il pense est vrai ou non.

 

Le pirate haussa les épaules.

 

\-  On verra. »

 

Ce serait leur devise à tous maintenant, à eux comme à Emma et Regina, qui savouraient leur bonheur retrouvé, et discutaient avec Henry. Regrettant les années perdues loin de lui.

 

Mais prêtes à savourer toutes celles qui suivraient.

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
